Flip Flop Crux
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Is MacGyver dead or alive? Gillian is on her own and must find out the truth about what happened to her mentor.


Gillian paced the length of the attic floor, a headset on her head and MacGyver's secure cell phone attached to her denim covered hip. She sweated profusely despite the cold temperature of the storm blowing outside and the thin blue tank top she wore.  The phone rang and she reached down to her hip, her fingers knowing exactly which button to push.

"Vixen, talk to me--" She stopped in mid stride and pulled a folded up paper out of her back pocket, opening it. "And you're sure? The big fish was in Switzerland at the time? Who else was he with?" She scanned the list and reached up taking a pen from behind her right ear and scratching out a few names.  

"Thank you Cobra, you'll be sent your usual fee--" Hanging up the call she scanned the list again, shaking her head.

For the past two weeks, Gillian had made contact with every informant she and MacGyver had ever had. She covered the world in a blanket of spies, trying to find the whereabouts of her mentor. The only clue she had from his disappearance being that the boxes of blackmail had been removed from under his bed. The couple had made a master list of every tape they possessed and now she had the grim task of playing the elimination game.

A loud beeping got her attention and she quickly rounded the grey console, sitting down in the chair. The screen told her she had a new email message and quickly typed in her password, watching the virtual envelope open.

To: Vixen

CC: 

From: Lotus_Blossom@informants.net

_Vixen--_

_Whereabouts of Black Tiger unknown-- However did see a couple of the minnows in the bait bucket lurking around the big pond. They work for the Great White Shark, I hope this helps. Watch your back Vixen, some fox hunters just might be on the prowl now that your tiger is missing._

_LB_

"The big pond--" Gillian muttered to herself as she reread the email. She took the list out and went through it again; some of the names had been broken up into groups of two. "Hmm, going to need more information than _that_ Lotus."

She hit the REPLY button and a virtual pad opened for her.

To: Lotus_Blossom@informants.net

CC: 

From: Vixen

_Lotus—_

_Need to know which minnows. More than one bucket of bait here. Can you specify? Thanks for the tip about the big pond and will watch my fuzzy tail for fox hunters._

_Vixen_

Gillian hit the send and watched the letter fold up, slip into an envelope and disappear. 

"Well that's that, I hope to hear from Lotus soon--" She pushed herself back from the keyboard, slipping her headset down around her neck. 

"God I'm so tired--" Whispering to herself she tipped her head back, rubbing her hands over her face. She exhaled through her fingers. The stress and the worry had been taking its toll on her; she barely ate or slept, focusing every ounce of energy into finding her mentor. 

The phone rang again and she quickly put her head seat back on; setting the chair down on all fours.

"Vixen--" 

_"Heard you've got a reward for information about the whereabouts of Black Tiger."___

"Yes, who is this?" Gillian creased her brow, pressing the earpiece a little further into her ear. "That information was carefully guarded and sent through certain secure circles."

_"My codename is Red Dragon; check me out if you want."_

"Give me a moment--" Gillian started typing on the keyboard, calling up Mac's list of informants. She found the name Red Dragon and found him to be trustworthy. "All right, Red Dragon, what information do you have for me?"

_"I saw the list—I can tell you that eight of those names, all of them with lots of political power, are clean."_

"And how certain are you?"

_"Those names have been in __Lake Tahoe__ for the past 17 days. They have been under constant surveillance by various government agencies Vixen, even bathroom trips and meals are made note of."_

Gillian sighed, nodding. "All right Red Dragon, I'm doubling your usual fee, give me 24 hours to wire it to Zurich."

_"I know you'll make good on it Vixen and I also know that you'll find Black Tiger."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dragon--" Gillian pressed the button, terminating the call. She transferred the money into Red Dragon's Swiss bank account and pushed herself back from the keyboard, deciding to take a much needed break.

Gillian flung herself on the king size bed, burying her head in the black comforter. She reached over and grabbed a pillow, stuffing it under her head. The pillow belonged to Mac; the scent of him still lingered on it. A deep feeling of helplessness washed over her once again; it had been with her everyday for the past two weeks and she wasn't about to give into it now. 

Sitting up she tossed the pillow aside and left the bedroom, marching down the stone hall to the last room and threw open the door. A queen size bed draped in deep purple sat against the far wall, but she stormed past it to the pair of glass wooden doors and shoved them open. A strong breeze blew back her hair as she walked out into the balcony. 

It had a thick stone railing and she walked to the edge and peered out at the setting sun, the sky a dark burnt orange, making the woods appear to be on fire. She gripped the rail and turned around, staring up at the castle. The attic window was right above her, the large piece of plywood that Hainsworth had placed there still visible.

"This is where he landed--" Gillian said to herself as she looked down at the stones under her feet. "This is where we found blood." Raising her head again, she saw the plywood had disappeared. 

"What the--?"

Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of glass breaking and watched a body falling. She recognized the maroon robe and long blond hair.

"Oh God—Mac--" She closed her eyes and lowered her head, biting her lip to keep from crying. Her partner had always taught her to be strong and that's exactly what she was going to be. 

She had searched every place she could think of, but there was no since of her mentor. Not anywhere. 

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head gazing at the attic window and seeing that the plywood was indeed there.

_Just an illusion, that's all it was._ She told herself as she went back inside, closing the double doors behind her.

"Miss Gillian?"  Hainsworth stood in the doorway seeing his mistress coming in from the balcony, her face pale. "Are you all right?"  

"Tell me about that night again Hainsworth--" Gillian stared at the balding man, her arms crossed over her chest.

Hainsworth swallowed hard. "I've told you several times Miss."

"Well tell me _again_!" She shouted; her face stern. The look she gave the older man nearly stopped his heart and he straightened his spine.

"I was preparing to go home. The master told me that all of us could leave due to the terrible storm brewing overhead. The lights were flickering and Anja and I quickly gathered up our stuff and left."

"And you heard nothing?" Gillian crossed the room, standing in front of him.

"No Miss. Everything was quiet--" Hainsworth stared down into her face, seeing the pain etched in it. "I only wish there was something I _could_ tell you Miss. We all see the pain you feel."

"Murdoc and Elena? They never said anything to you about leaving?"

"No Miss. When we returned the next morning we found the castle empty. The center attic window was broken; there were pieces of glass and blood on the guest room balcony below." Hainsworth reached out and gently touched her shoulder. 

"I am sorry Miss, the master is a difficult man but the others and I surely did not wish for him to befall some terrible fate. We thought if anyone could outlast the curse upon this place it would be him."

Gillian sighed and wiped her hand down her face. "Trust me Hainsworth, Mac didn't become another victim of this castle's curse, his fate is all too human--" 

"You'll find him Miss, I know you will--" A small smile came to the butler's face as he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thank you Hainsworth--" She watched him leave, hearing his footfalls down the hall. "But what I really need is answers--"

The sound of her beeping computer greeted her when she returned to the attic. Quickly sitting down, she typed on the keyboard and watched the virtual envelope open.

To: Vixen

CC: 

From: Lotus_Blossom@informants.net

_Vixen--_

_The bait bucket is black, the minnows more like arachnids and just as deadly. The Great White they're associated with once had a shark of his own that got hunted. Can say no more, or fate will be the same as for Black Tiger. The Great White is dangerous Vixen, be warned. The big pond is his playground, take advantage of that and you'll catch a tiger by his tail. Good Luck Vixen. _

_LB_

"The bucket is black--" The list sat on top of the console and she picked it up and went through the pages. On the last page she saw two names that made her heart freeze in her chest.

The names Ragno and Alacran struck her like a bolt of lightning, one meaning spider in Italian, the other meaning scorpion in Spanish. Now that she knew that's who Lotus Blossom was talking about she knew instantly who the Great White shark was and the big pond.

"Oh my God--" 

Gillian's eyes slid closed, a sense of pure relief washing through her. The moment was short lived however when a colder thought entered her mind, her eyes snapping open. Lotus Blossom had been correct about the danger. She needed help and only one source could give it to her.

Chancellor pulled the double office doors closed behind him, walking across the shiny black marble towards his desk. Exhausted and weary; he moved his head from side to side and rubbed the back of his neck. The muscles stiff with tension, he closed his eyes for a moment hoping his massaging fingers could somehow make a difference in easing out the knots.

_THUNK_

A loud sound echoed in the room and with it the lights went out. The buzz of the emergency lighting kicking in accompanied it; the lower lighting making the office dim.

"What the--" He stopped halfway looking around, suddenly forgetting about his stiff neck.

_"Good Evening Chancellor--"_

He whipped around towards his desk, seeing the back of his black leather chair. With a slow creak it swiveled around and there sat Gillian, all in black, a remote control and her Beretta in her hands.

"Gillian--" Chancellor whispered swallowing hard; his throat seemed filled with sand. "It's good to see you--"

"Really? I find that _very surprising--" Rising out of the chair she held the remote control high for him to see it. "A little gift from Mac; this instantly kills anything electrical within a certain feet. So don't even think that you're going to let your security team know. We're all alone here--" She tucked it into her pocket and rounded the desk, walking towards him. Seeing the calm yet frightened gaze of her former boss brought a smile to the red haired woman's face._

"What's the matter Chancellor? Afraid you'll meet your end the way Ashby did? With a bullet between your eyes?" 

Chancellor kept his eyes locked on the gun. "No, if you had wanted me dead you could have done it a long time ago."

"How true—how _very_ true--" Gillian circled the older man in the navy blue suit slowly. "But I certainly have my reasons to kill you _now_ don't I?"

"And what reasons might those be?"

Suddenly stopping, Gillian slapped her hand on Chancellor's shoulder and laid the Beretta right beside his ear. "I know all about Ashby's partner and your association with them. I know how they betrayed you by stealing Elena away."

A scowl came to Chancellor's face, his lips tightened until they practically disappeared into his face. "She was mine and they took her. They double crossed me!"

Gillian lifted the gun away from his ear and walked around him. "Yes you were, by Diego Diamante."

His green eyes widened. "How did you find that out?"

She raised her chin and a proud gaze flashed in her dark eyes. "I was well trained. One thing Mac always taught me was how to get the information I needed--" She pulled a silver dagger out from behind her back and showed it to him. "One way or another."

"You won't use that on me Gillian--" He stared into her face, keeping his voice as calm as possible not wanting to provoke her.

"Oh yes I will--" She looked over the long narrow blade before casting a gaze at Chancellor; her dark eyes cold and deadly. "The knife or the gun, either one will get me the information I need."

"Gillian--" Chancellor licked his lips, running his hand across his mouth. "Surely we can work this out--"

Gripping the dagger firmly in her hand Gillian swung it at Chancellor; the blade caught him on his lower arm slicing through the sleeve.

He gasped, grapping his arm feeling the warm blood soaking through the material, he raised his eyes to Gillian. "You slashed me!"

"No--" Gillian shook her head lifting the blade. "I _poisoned you--" She tilted the blade so the low amount of light hit it, the metal having a greenish hue._

"What poison?" Chancellor swallowed hard, his slashed arm burning.

"Oh, something I came up with myself--" Tucking the gun away Gillian reached into her pocket and pulled out a glass tube filled with black pills. "And _these_ are the only antidotes--" She gave the tube a shake, the pills rattling.

"It's a nice slow poison, promising excruciating pain before you die--" Turning away from him she rounded the desk and plopped down in the chair, putting her feet up. "So I suggest you think about whether or not you want to help me get Mac back."

A wave of dizziness hit Chancellor so hard he swayed, touching his face and neck he loosened his tie a little.  "You can't kill me—you need me to get MacGyver back."

"I know where he is, I know who has him. It'd be difficult to rescue him on my own but not impossible--" Gillian folded her hands in her lap, watching the older man sweat as the poison raced through his system.

"Gillian--" Chancellor staggered a few steps, leaning both arms against the desk; he raised his face to look at her seeing her quiet expression. The way her dark eyes shone made a cold ice pick press into his heart, Gillian meant business.

"Think Mac would be this merciful to you Chancellor? After all that you've done? I can guarantee he wouldn't be." 

"All right, I'll tell you anything you want to know--" He ran a hand over his pale face. "Just give me the antidote—please." 

"Believe me _now_ Chancellor?" Gillian set her legs down and got up from the chair. 

"Yes, I believe you--" His heart hammered in his chest and he felt light headed; the room shifting a little.

Reaching into her pocket, Gillian pulled out the tube and tossed it at the older man. "Just swallow a couple of those and you'll be just fine."

Chancellor caught it, pressing it against his chest as he quickly fumbled with the cap on it and dropped it, pouring two capsules into his palm he quickly gulped them down, wincing at their bitter taste. He turned around, leaning his lower back against the edge of the desk; hunched over a bit in his relief.

Gillian let him recover for a moment or two, rounding the desk she dragged her hand along the smooth, shiny wooden surface.

"We're leaving, right now this _minute."_

"Leaving? For where?" Chancellor straightened up, his breathing easier.

"You said you know all about Diamante, so you tell _me." Gillian crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer._

Sighing, the older man gave a nod. "We're going to Las Vegas."

The basement door closed and a big hulk of a man came lumbering up the stairs, breathing like a steam engine. He reached the top and pulled a blue silk handkerchief out of the pocket of his navy blue pin striped suit and dabbed his face. Another man stood in front of him, smaller with beady brown eyes and slicked back hair. He had his arms crossed over his white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up.

"How is he?"

Cesio Alacran shrugged, tucking his now damp handkerchief away. "Loaded, he'll be nice and quiet for a while."

The two men stood in a fancy kitchen, a wooden island with a butcher block in the middle; the floors and counter tops decorated with black and white tiles. 

Sal Ragno turned around and went over to the big silver fridge and jerked back one of the doors getting out of a beer. "Yeah well Diego wants a full report--" He twisted the metal cap off of the glass bottle and tossed it onto the island.

Alacran nodded, running his fingers through his balding head and adjusted his maroon tie a little. "How do I look?"

Ragno scoffed, shaking his head. "Like two tons of crap stuffed into a _suit_ Cesio--"

The big man blinked for a moment, taking in his associate's words. A smile came to his face and he started laughing. "I don't see your narrow ass winning any beauty contests."

With those charming parting words, Alacran turned and left the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah--" Ragno tipped back his head as he had another sip of beer.

Right below the drinking man's fancy black Bruno Magli shoes, a man lay on a nasty saturated mattress that sat on an old metal framed bed in the dank, dimly lit basement. Naked except for a pair of filthy black silk boxers; he drifted in and out of unconsciousness. Secured to the metal frame by ropes; his inner arms bore small puncture marks, the abused skin red and raw looking.  Fist marks and purple bruises covered his chest and deeper uglier bruises covered his back; those received from a fall. 

His long blond hair stuck to his face, greasy and soaked with sweat; his dark eyes bleary and red. In his drug-induced haze, his head rolled from side to side, beads of sweat rolling down his neck, over a fading scabbed line that went across his throat. The flushed skin of his bare body shone with a thin layer of sweat, the muscles contracting and relaxing on their own accord.

"Gill--" He whispered, swallowing hard, tipping his head back against the soaked feather pillow. Raising his arms and legs, he tugged on the bonds that held him down. 

"What do you think they've done to him?"

Stretched out on one of the couches, Gillian held a crystal glass in her hand, raising it to her lips to sip the amber liquid. 

Gillian had gotten the plane up to the correct altitude and started the autopilot. After that she had tended to Chancellor's slash wound she had given him. Now, in his light blue dress shirt, he sat crossed legged across from her on the other beige couch.

"I can imagine that Diamante wants MacGyver to suffer. Whatever he's done to him is going to be slow and painful."

She closed her eyes against the thought of what that meant, her hand trembling slightly as she gripped her glass. "Torture?"

"Probably, maybe something a little worse--" Chancellor looked around the interior of the jet. "I'm impressed; MacGyver really has made the most of his money hasn't he?"

"We've tried--" Gillian rose up on her knees and turned her back plucking off the top of crystal bucket; she picked up a pair of silver tongs and grabbed another cube of ice; it landed in her glass with a _plunk._

"Tell me about Diamante Chancellor; the things I might need to know to get into his place and get Mac out of there."

Chancellor stared at her spine, having another sip of his drink. "He's got his hang-ups, his little idiosyncrasies that most men of wealth and influence have. Fast cars, hot women, gambling—That's probably why he chose to move to Las Vegas, he can get all of his thrills there and more."

Gillian shifted around, stirring her drink with her finger. She raised her eyes to the older man.

"So what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that would interest you Gillian, I'm embarrassed to even mention it--" 

"At this point Chancellor, I don't care if you find his breakfast foods offensive, I _need_ a way into that place and something disgusting or embarrassing just _might give it to me."_

He looked into her face, seeing her serious expression and sighed. "All right, I'll tell you--" He leaned back in the seat, cradling his wounded arm to his midsection. 

"Diamante loves to indulge in the baser side of his personality--" Chancellor's face darkened in a blush, the high color washing over his face. "Because prostitution is legal in Nevada he can pay for the special kinds of treatments that he needs and do some rather _eccentric_ things of his own."

Cocking an eyebrow in interest, Gillian set her drink down and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Treatments? What kind of treatments does he pay for?"

Chancellor sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not saying I know for sure but I've heard rumors that Diamante has paid up to five thousand dollars for a woman to dress up in a G-string and a pair of thigh high black boots and, to put it in layman's terms, kick the crap out of him."

Both of Gillian's eyebrows went up. "Kick the crap out of him? As in literally?"

"Yes, and then when the woman has exhausted herself he likes to strangle them until they've passed out and then have sex with them."

"Well that certainly sounds like he's into abuse gratification--" Gillian sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.

Nodding in agreement Chancellor stood up, wanting a refill. "I've heard that one time he strangled one woman to death. She was dead and didn't realize she was until after he was done with her."

"Necrophiliac? Well that's interesting--" Gillian's hand strayed to the back of her neck and rubbed the suddenly tight muscles. 

"It's probably happened quite a few times, but who's going to question a prominent business man like Diamante over a dead prostitute?" He took the top off the crystal decanter of liquid and poured himself another drink. He excused himself as he stepped around Gillian and sat back down.

"Of course not, Diamante can just buy the cops off or just have his goons bury the dead hooker out in the desert somewhere--" Gillian rose to her feet. "Our next fueling destination is Bermuda; we still have a few hours till we get there. You can either take the bedroom or the couch and sleep."

"You take the bedroom--" Chancellor finished his drink and stood up. "That way you can have some privacy to think."

Gillian glanced at the cockpit door. "You need a coded entry to get into the cockpit, so don't even think that you can do something to either turn this plane around or escape."

"I won't do either Gillian, I gave you my word I'd help you and that's exactly what I intend to do--" The older man gave her a smile and a nod of his head.

Studying him a moment or two, Gillian turned away and headed into the small bedroom closing the partition door. She climbed onto the bed and laid down, her thoughts drifting to her mentor as she fell asleep.

Awareness—

Awareness like a blinding light came back to MacGyver as he slowly opened his eyes. His head pounding and with a dry taste in his mouth he looked around the dingy, damp basement. Giving a tug to the bounds that held him, he knew he had to get free and get out of there somehow. Bending towards one tied wrist he opened his mouth let his teeth sink into the rope, pulling at it. Every part of his body ached, his limbs felt heavy and clumsy as he finally got one wrist free and shook off the rope. Slowly shifting onto his other side he untied himself and with effort, managed to sit up and untie both of his ankles.

A wave of dizziness and nausea broke over him as he swung his legs over the side of the rickety bed and stood up. The floor seemed to get closer and he reached out to brace himself against the stone wall taking a moment to rub his eyes, they felt like golf balls tucked into his skull. 

Shuffling his feet along the dirt covered floor, Mac managed to move away from the wall towards the bright light that illuminated a set of wooden steps.

He shook out his head as another wave of dizziness hit him, determined not to let it get to him he continued walking; his legs felt as if they were made of concrete.

"Almost there--" Feeling his strength start to dwindle, Mac squeezed his eyes shut against it. He had to get out of there, he had to find Gillian.

_"Almost where MacGyver?__ Halfway to Heaven or halfway to Hell?" _

Mac whipped around, gazing as best he could over the dank basement. He saw nothing, just the bed and some trunks stored up against the far wall. 

"Who's there?" His heart pounded in his ears as his adrenaline kicked it and with it came a sense of panic.

_"Tisk tisk, what a shame, the assassin can't play the business man's game--"  The_ sing song voice taunted him again, anger now beginning to course through his veins. The voice seemed to swirl around him like a specter. Gazing around again, he saw nothing.

"Who's there? Come out and face me!"

_"As you wish--"_  

A single blast broke the silence of the basement, a piece of metal struck MacGyver in his left shoulder as he turned towards the basement steps. The hot lead pierced through the meat and came out the other side, the assassin crying out as the force of the slug knocked him onto the floor.  He arched his back, gritting his teeth in pain as his heels dug into the dirt. 

He felt his own warm blood running out of his wounded shoulder and raised his hand, pressing his palm against it.

_"I told you we needed more than just rope to secure him. Now get those straps I recommended or he's just going to try and escape again."_

_"Yes sir, I'll get them right away."_

Mac heard the voices around him, he turned his head towards them and saw two men standing over him; their images fuzzy. He squinted his eyes, recognizing one dark haired figure; his face familiar. The image became clear a moment and began to darken as he lost consciousness.

A bright yellow cab pulled up to a compound out in the desert surrounded by high ten foot walls of solid red bricks beside an equally high black wrought iron gate with sheet metal over the bars, prevented anyone from seeing inside. The compound had tall stadium lighting, turning the dark night into day. 

The driver, an older heavy set man with a blue polo shirt and khakis, turned around and glanced at the two passengers.

"You sure this is where you want to be dropped off Ma'am? Looks like a prison."

Gillian nodded her head, reaching down at her feet to pick up a large gym bag. She pulled a 100 dollar bill out of it and passed it to the man. "Yes I'm sure. This is for your trouble."

His eyes widened as he accepted the bill. "Here, let me get the doors for you both--" Getting out of the cab quickly, he opened Chancellor's door.

"Thank you--" The older man climbed out, stretching out his hand for Gillian to take. Still in his blue suit, he had his blazer slung over his injured arm.

Her small hand slid into hers as she stepped out of the cab, that black bag clutched firmly against her black clothing.

"Thank you driver, have a good evening."

"Yes ma'am, you too--" The driver slipped back into his cab, and with a wave of dust he drove off into the dark night.

Chancellor looked around admiring the beauty of the desert at night, the compound sat right on top of the sand amongst the mesquite bushes and cactus.

"Charming place, what is this?"

"A safe house--" Gillian turned around and walked up to the gate, seeing a speaker and a pair of buttons. She pressed one of them and waited for a response.

_"Quien es?"_ Came a less than friendly reply.

Gillian leaned towards the speaker. _"Deja me hablar con Esmeralda."_

_"Quien es?"_ The voice a little firmer this time, Gillian sighed shaking her head.

_"Mi llamo es la culebra, Esmeralda sabra ese nombre."_

The heavy gate suddenly burst into life, sliding slowly back along its track. Waiting there to greet them was a dark haired in a grey suit holding an M-16 in his hands.

"Only one person goes by that name, if you're not her you're dead!" He stood one step forwards toward the couple, his dark eyes scanning their faces. 

Seeing Gillian's features and her dark red hair; the guard's eyes widened and he quickly lowered the gun.

"Culebra! It _is_ you!" He slung his gun over his shoulder, his arms spread wide.

"Hello Enrique, still packing _heat I see--" Gillian set her bag at her feet and walked into the big man's arms. He hugged her enthusiastically, lifting her up._

"Long time no see _India, not since you left the business--" Enrique finally put her down and eyed the older man with her suspiciously. _"Quien es este Viejo?"__

Suppressing a snicker, Gillian cleared her throat. "This is a friend Enrique, this is Chancellor."

"Any friend of yours _India__--" Enrique stuck out one beefy hand in a handshake; his eyes still focused on the older man despite his claim._

Chancellor's hand slid into his and he winced at the strength of the bigger man's handshake. "A pleasure to meet you--"

"Welcome to _El Palacio de Las Panochas--_" Enrique turned around; sticking his two fingers in his mouth he gave a loud whistle. 

"Still have the army huh?" Gillian walked between Enrique and Chancellor as they stepped into the compound. What Chancellor saw there widened his eyes.

It was a garden paradise – What looked like a man-made moat surrounded a giant white mansion. Trees, flowers, bushes and lots and lots of grass was everywhere.  The soft scents of the bright flowered surrounded them as they made their way towards the house. The Garden of Eden had been recreated in the middle of the Las Vegas desert.

"Incredible--" He murmured as they crossed a wooden bridge and in between a pair of pillars.

"Does Esmeralda know you were coming?" Enrique said over his shoulder at Gillian as he opened the front door with the stained glass window, waving them inside.

"No, I wanted the element of surprise--" Gillian stepped inside the house, shaking her head. It had been totally redone since the last time she had seen it. The furnishings and décor modest, the brothel looked like a Senator or Diplomat lived there.

"You like what you see?" A voice with a mild Spanish accent suddenly rang out. 

Gillian whipped around, seeing a petite dark haired woman in a black silk robe coming down the stairs.

"Esmeralda--" She whispered as she approached her, both of them embracing.

"Good to see you Gillian, what are you doing here at almost four o'clock in the morning?" Esmeralda pulled back, running a hand down her black shiny hair; her skin tone and eyes that of a classic Spanish beauty.

"It's important we talk Esmeralda--" Her sudden grim face made her friend nod. 

"Enrique?"

_"Si Patrona?"_  Enrique's spine stiffened as he stared at his boss.

"Take care of Gillian's guest, put him in one of the spare rooms and see to his needs--"

_"Si Patrona--"_ Enrique went over to the stair case, beckoning Chancellor to follow him.

The older man shot a questioning look at Gillian, but reluctantly followed.

"So what is so urgent you come to my house in the middle of the night?" Esmeralda stood by the wet bar on the far side of the living room, making two drinks.

Gillian sat on the edge of the white leather couch, her face covered with both hands. "It's a lot to explain Mira, and I wish I had time to tell you everything."

"Why don't you start with why it is I haven't heard from you in almost six years?" The hostess brought a drink over, handing it to Gillian as she sat down beside her.

"I can't—and you're probably better off not knowing big details. But what I can tell you is that my life has changed a great deal since the last time we saw each other--" Gillian leaned back, crossing her legs as she sipped her drink.

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow. "For the best or not?" She tipped her head back, downing her drink in one gulp.

 "It's for the best, believe me--" A small sad smile softened her features as she stared into her glass a moment. "That's why I need your help Mira."

The madam nodded solemnly. "We're old friends _India; if it wasn't for you all those years ago I would be dead or some crack _puta_ in the gutter somewhere--" She reached out and touched Gillian's hand. "And now because of you I have this place. I'm a legitimate business woman with more money than I can ever spend in one lifetime. I owe you for all these things old friend, how can I refuse?"_

Gillian reached down and touched her hand. "Thank you Mira--"

"Now that I have agreed to help, exactly _what am I agreeing to?" Giving Gillian's hand one last pat she got up again to refresh her drink._

"Have you heard of a man named Diego Diamante?" Gillian watched her friend cross the room and suddenly stop. 

Esmeralda whipped around, her face twisted in anger. _"Pinche Cabron!" _

Doing an about face, she hurled her crystal glass against the wall shattering it in into a thousand pieces. "What has he done _now? He's already cost me two girls this week alone!" The furious woman panted hard as she stared at her friend._

"He's kidnapped my love--" Gillian stated flatly, darting her eyes away a moment. "Without your help I can't get him back."

Taking a moment to compose herself, Esmeralda smoothed her long hair back and adjusted the lapels on her robe. "I'm sorry, but that man has done nothing but be a thorn in my side for the longest time."

"When was the last time you sent a girl to him?"

"Three days ago--" Esmeralda resumed her trek to the bar and got out a bottle of tequila, drinking it straight from the bottle before pouring some in a glass. "He's been hounding me for another ever since, I've been making excuses not to send him anymore."

"Well, you've just run out of excuses--" Gillian stood up and walked towards her friend. "I want you to give him a call, tell him you've got a special _treat_ just for him. One of your special order girls is back from servicing a client of yours in Mexico and is anxious to earn some serious money."

"Do you know what he does to them?" 

"Oh yes, I know and I've got something special in mind for him as well. But this is my one and only chance to get into that place and find Mac--" 

Esmeralda glanced over her shoulder at her friend. "It's very dangerous. That place is full of guards."

"So don't send me alone, send a few girls as an apology to keep the guards occupied." 

"This man, he is worth all the danger?"

Gillian slowly nodded her head. "More than I can ever tell you Mira, he's worth it--" She turned away from her friend, sighing heavily.

Reaching out, Esmeralda put a hand on Gillian's shoulder. "When do you want me to call him?"

"Tomorrow. I want to get Mac out of there as fast as possible--" 

Consciousness came back to MacGyver slowly and with it came a dull throb in his wounded shoulder. He tried to raise his arms, only to discover he couldn't. Thick hospital straps with built-in locks covered both wrists and both ankles. He closed his eyes, a flash going off behind them. 

Faces, hovering all around him—

Nasty, ugly faces—

Questions, so many questions—Each one followed by a punch for the wrong answer given.

Mac took a deep breath; the contraction of his ribcage caused a wave of pain to expel that breath. Finally the questions stopped and then a sharp pain as a needle once again found its way into his arm. Then the warm sensation coursed through him again, taking the pain and memory of yet another interrogation with it.

He looked around the basement, the low shadows on the walls, the damp musty smells-- It reminded him of a tomb and for all intents and purposes that's what it was. 

His tomb. 

Only he was still alive, but for how much longer he didn't know. 

"Gill? Where you Gill?" Mac whispered to himself, his eyes sliding closed.

_"I'm here Mac--"  A_ sweet voice cut through the darkness, making Mac's eyes fly open. He raised his head as best he could looking around.

"Gill?"

Suddenly there she was, kneeling beside his bed, dressed in a tight black dress; her long hair flowing freely down her chest. All soft scents and beautiful flawless skin, her lips painted a sweet shade of mauve.

The basement walls seemed to crumble; bright sunshine came pouring in and with it a warm tropical breeze. The last trace of the basement washed away as the surf came rolling in, hitting the bed that Mac lay on; now a chaise lounge. Gill's dress had disappeared, changing into a tiny bight blue bikini. 

_"Mac--"_ Her warm fingers slid up the side of his face and he closed his eyes, enjoying her gentle touch.

"You have to get me out of here Gill--" The intensity of the sunshine made Mac squint a little as he stared at her.

_"I will Mac, but you have to hang on a while longer--"_

Reality came crashing down on him and a deep pain squeezed around his heart. "You're not real, are you? None of this is real is it?" The soft sand, the breeze, the coconut trees all around them swaying.

Gillian shook her head slowly. _"No, I'm in here--" Her fingers grazed his temple. _

"I'm going to die here--" Mac took a shuddering breath, it pulled at his sore ribs. He swallowed hard as warm tears began to roll down his dirty face.

_"No Baby, you're not going to die here--"_ Gill wiped those tears from his cheeks, the water taking away some of the dirt. _"I promise you're not Mac, I'm coming to get you. I know you're hurting and I know what they're doing to you but you just have to hang on a little longer. You're strong; most people would have died by now."_

Mac sniffled, turning his head towards the sound of her voice. "You have to be careful Gill, so _very_ careful. Diamante isn't like anyone we've ever faced before. He thinks I killed Harry and he keeps asking me about some business account that Harry had for the family."

_"So that's why the price he asked for you was so high, he thinks you know where that account is."_

"But I don't know anything about it--" 

Gillian nodded, leaning forward she pressed her lips to Mac's gently. _"I'll be here soon to get you Mac."_

"No, don't go. Please stay with me Gill--" Mac reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it as best he could. "Stay with me--" His voice got thick with emotion, his dark eyes shining; a pained, almost defeated look reflecting in them.

A small smile came to Gill's face as she rose above him. _"All right, I'll stay--" She stretched out on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck._

The warm weight of her made Mac sigh, he wanted to wrap his arms around her but because of the straps he couldn't. He held her as best he could, her very presence a big comfort to him.

_"Go to sleep now Mac, you need rest--"_ She nuzzled his throat a little with her lips, kissing it.

"I don't want to--" His eyes drooped but he fought for them to stay open.

_"Yes, you have to. You need to build your strength. I'll be right here with you--"_ Gillian snuggled up against him, her body pressing against his.

"All right--" He didn't argue anymore, his drooping eyes finally shut and didn't open again. 

Gillian sat leaning against the headboard of a king size bed. She couldn't sleep simply stared out the window into the darkness watching the sky become brighter as morning came. A knock on the door broke her concentration and she called to whoever it was on the other side to come in.

A silver head appeared from around the door and Chancellor came into the room, a dark green terry cloth robe wrapped around him.

"Morning."

"I know it is--" Gillian raised her denim covered legs, hugging them tightly. "Did you sleep at all?

"Some, how about you?" Chancellor sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I ever will be--" Gillian lowered her legs and got up; still dressed in black she went over to the closet on the far side of the room and opened it, pulling out the gym bag she had brought with her.

"What's in there?" 

"A few things I'm going to need."

Chancellor cleared his throat. "Tell me about Esmeralda."

"She was born in Barcelona, a poor girl that managed to get to North America and cross into the US through Tijuana. I found her one day, literally out in the gutter begging for food. She was young, frightened so I took her in and she worked for me in the brothel--" Unzipping the bag she pulled out a pair of tall boots and a short shiny black vinyl skirt with matching tank top. "She's the one person I can count on to help me pull this off--" Glancing over her shoulder at Chancellor, she saw the older man's sudden discomfort.

"You will be driving the other van, there isn't any detail you've over looked is there? No detail you _haven't_ conveniently forgotten to tell me?"

"No Gillian, I've told you everything--" He saw it in her eyes, that look of uncertainty and he knew it was probably over whether or not he would live through this. He rose to his feet, tightening his robe around him.

"Get dressed and go downstairs, tell Esmeralda to gather the girls she's selected to accompany me to Diamante's compound. I want them to be waiting for me in the living room in two hours--" Gillian began pulling other things out of the bag, one of them a Ziploc bag filled with makeup.

Her tone forbade argument, the icy tone suddenly made his robe seem to thin.

"Yes, of course--" He watched her a moment longer before silently leaving the room.

Gillian opened the bathroom door, the fog from her hot shower following after like some unearthly mist. Completely naked, she sat down at the white oak dressing table with a huge round mirror. Staring at herself a moment she wiped a bit of condensation that formed around the top and unzipped her bag to remove her brush. She held the brush in her hands, staring at herself in the mirror a moment. Suddenly the six years since Mac had come into her life didn't seem so long ago.  She had sat at a similar dressing table and had prepared for yet another night of hosting the pleasures of the flesh.  The first time she ever met Mac came back to her, the memory as clear as day…

Gillian picked up a tube of dark red lipstick and began painting her lips. A knock on the door distracted her and she silently swore.

"What is it?"

The door opened and Esmeralda poked her head in, seeing her boss in a fancy short red sequence dress, her long hair in sausage curls.

"Sorry to disturb you Gillian but two men are here--" She stepped into the room, the lady of the evening in dark blue satin.

"Are they part of the bachelor party?"

"No, they're alone--" Esmeralda stared at the dressing table, looking at the layout of all the fancy perfume bottles.

"Terrific, I _thought_ I made it clear that tonight was by invitation only--" Gillian got up from the table, slamming her tube of lipstick back down.

"Tessie did tell them that--" Esmeralda reached into her cleavage and pulled out a bundle of hundreds. "One of them said that _this_ is the only invitation they needed."

Gillian took the bills and flipped through them. "This is five thousand dollars!" Shaking her head, she opened a silver box on the top of her dresser and tossed the bundle into it. With a turn of the key, a lock clicked into place and she placed the key into her cleavage. 

"Well let's see what kind of party they want--"

A pudgy man with dark hair and a bushy mustache, dressed in a closed black trench coat stood in the entryway. Another man stood beside him, this one with shoulder length bright blond hair, black leather pants and a black silk shirt; he had dark sunglasses over his eyes. 

"Tonight is a very special night gentlemen, by invitation only--" Gillian came out from behind the staircase, her steps slow and purposeful as she walked around both men.

Jack Dalton's eyes were huge, tracing over every inch of the madam carefully. "I'll take you for tonight--" He blurted out, only to hear Mac sigh beside him. 

"Jack--" Reaching up, Mac plucked the sunglasses from his face. "Yes we _were_ informed of that, but you were given our invitation and I do believe you accepted it."

Gillian glanced beside her at Esmeralda, giving her a nod. "Who isn't working the party tonight?"

"Catrina, Dominique, Leigha and Becky."  

"Tell them to get ready for potential customers."

"Yes Gillian--" Esmeralda quickly climbed the fancy staircase.

"Those are the only four available tonight, take your pick. Their rooms are the last four on the right and left of the hall. Good Evening Gentlemen--" Gillian turned to leave, only to have Mac reach out and snag her wrist, taking a few steps towards her.

"And what if I want you--" Mac's dark eyes stared at her, the hunger in them easily seen. Something about that intense gaze made a shiver rush through her but it wasn't one of fear, but of desire.

"I'm not on the menu--" She tried to jerk her wrist away, but his grip held fast and she couldn't.

MacGyver pulled her up against him, his hard body pressing against hers. "For the right _price_ I bet you could be."

Gillian drew her left hand back and slapped Mac as hard as she could, her fingernails lightly grazing the surface of his skin. His head whipped to the side and when he turned it back, the scratches were bleeding. He touched his damaged cheek gently and wiped the blood, a cold smile coming to his face as he reluctantly released her wrist.

Breathing fire Gillian rubbed it; her dark eyes burning with anger. "I am _not_ a whore and even if I was, you couldn't afford me. You paid for a night of fun and that's what you'll get, my girls will see to your needs--" She turned away and stalked off angrily, her heels thudding on the floor…

"But you got me eventually Mac—didn't you?" 

Gillian blinked a few times, the memory fading. She gathered all her hair together and twisted it into a bun; holding it in place she put a stocking cap over it.

She picked up a special wig made of real human hair and slipped it over her head. The tresses were a golden blond in color and hung down her back like a curtain. 

Adjusting it slightly, she brushed it back from her shoulders and picked up a contact case. Opening the right one, she wet the lens with solution and inserted it into her eye; then the other into her left. Blinking rapidly, she leaned closer to the mirror seeing that the lenses were in place. The dark blue color gave her a totally different appearance.

"Perfect--" She muttered as she put on the last touches of her makeup and rose from the chair. 

Her outfit had been laid out on the bed, including a black lace G-string. Gillian picked it up and sighed, she always hated those things. This one seemed particularly small with nothing more than a tiny triangle of black lace in the front and the annoying string in the back.

"I'll have to save this for Mac--" A smile came to her face, imagining how much it would turn him on to see her in it. 

Picking up her skirt and tank top next Gillian slipped them on, the shiny vinyl material tight around her hips and chest as she zipped them up. 

And at last, the final touch being the long thigh high boots made of black patent leather. Gillian picked up first the right one and with effort, got her foot down into it. She stepped back from the bed and put the spiky five inch heel onto the black comforter. The boots had six buckles going all the way up and she started the tedious task of fastening each one. Finally the one at the top of her thigh was secure and she lowered her leg from the bed; the boot awkward to stand on because she had on just the one.

Getting the other one, she quickly slipped her foot into it and tightened each buckle. Now standing in both boots, she walked around the room a bit getting used to the height it gave her. 

Gazing at herself in the mirror Gillian sat back down and picked up a tube of blood red lipstick, tracing the color around the outline of her lips.

She pressed her lips together once; making sure it had been put on evenly.

"I'm coming for you Mac--"

Gathering all her makeup up and returning it to the Ziploc bag, Gillian stood up and turned away from the mirror.

Eleven people were gathered in the living room, waiting for Gillian to arrive. Eight of them were the professional girls, plus Esmeralda, Chancellor and Enrique. The girls had on all robes and nightgowns, mostly satin and silk; most of them had barely gotten up.

Chancellor had on a black suit and white shirt, compliments of Esmeralda. He sat on the edge of the couch fidgeting. Enrique was beside him; the big man in dark grey flicked him occasional annoyed glances, wishing he would just sit still. The last person on the couch being Esmeralda, the madam looking lovely in a sleeveless white Chanel dress, her dark hair tied up neatly in a French twist. 

The chatter in a room came to a halt when Gillian stepped into the living room, dropping her black gym bag at her feet.

_"Aye Mamacita!"_ Enrique called out, his dark eyes looking like two black bowling balls. 

Chancellor too look stunned at her appearance; his mouth hanging open.

"Lovely Gillian, you fit the part perfectly--" Esmeralda gave her an approving nod; a smile on her face.

"Thank you--" Gillian looked at the women sitting on the floor in front of her. "Good Morning Ladies, sorry for the early wake up call but I need your help and I've been told by Esmeralda that you are the most trustworthy, loyal girls she's got."

Crouching down, she unzipped the bag and pulled out two things, putting them behind her back. 

"I'm sure you all have heard of Diego Diamante--"

A blanket of scowls broke out on the faces of the women.

"I see you have, good because that's where we're going in a few hours."

A murmur of immediate protests broke out and Gillian waved her hand. "Now wait a minute—before you say no hear me out--" When silence once more prevailed she continued. "There's a special reason we're going but I assure you that none of you will be dealing with Diamante. That pleasure is for me, but what I need from each one of you is a distraction--" She brought her right hand out from behind her back, showing a dark grey Epipen.

"What I want from you all is to pair yourselves up with one of his guards. Take him someplace private, like you would for services. But instead of getting it on with the guards I want you to use this pen--" She pulled off the safety cap on the bottom. "All you have to do is take off the cap from the bottom, hold it against any part of the body and pressed this white button at the top.  But instead of adrenaline, it'll deliver a strong sedative through the skin and render the guard unconscious in anywhere from three to five seconds. Then all you have to do is walk out the front door where Enrique will be waiting to bring you back here."

The silence lingered in the room and Gillian reached down, picking up her gym bag.

"In exchange for this, you will each get one of these--" She pulled a five thousand dollar wad from the bag.

"It's five thousand dollars, free and clear. You won't have to give one dime to Esmeralda. She has already been compensated for the use of all of you."

Gillian's face grew deadly serious. "Anyone that can't handle those instructions I just gave and want no part of this, get up and leave this room now."

Not on girl got up and Gillian gave a nod. "Good--" She leaned forward a bit, making sure every girl seated on the floor could see her eyes. "But be warned ladies—if _any_ of you even consider breathing one word of this to anyone, be _assured that it'll be the last thought you __ever have--" Gazing into each one of their faces, Gillian saw the sheer terror her words caused and she gave a satisfied nod._

"Good, then we understand each other--" Straightening back up, she checked her watch seeing that it was almost eleven in the morning.

"We leave for Diamante's compound in three hours. I suggest you use that time to get ready. I'll go over the instructions on the Epipen once more before we go."

The women all rose to their feet and filed out of the room one by one, each one casting a quick glance at Gillian before leaving the room.

Esmeralda, Enrique and Chancellor also stood up and went over to her.

"Enrique, I want you and Chancellor to make sure both vans are in top working condition."

_"Si __India__--" Enrique turned around and waved to Chancellor. "Come on _Viejo_."_

Chancellor reluctantly went with Enrique, leaving the two women alone.

"You've got all your bases covered Gillian--" Esmeralda took her hands, giving them a squeeze. "Haven't you?"

Gillian sighed, gripping Esmeralda's hands. "Almost, I have to make a quick phone call to complete the last of the plans."

"And I suppose you can't tell me?"

"You'd be better off not knowing."

"The money you gave me is too much Gillian, a half million dollars for use of my girls is way too much--" 

"Consider it danger pay, not only for them but for you too. You're risking a lot just having me here."

Esmeralda nodded. "Will I ever hear from you again after this?"

A small smile came to Gillian's face. "Of course you will Mira."

The two women embraced and Gillian closed her eyes as she hugged her friend. "You better make the call Mira."

"And what if he says no?"

Pulling back from the hug, Gillian shook her head. "He won't. I _guarantee_ he won't, especially if you make it clear to him that I like it rough and rugged."

"All right _India, I'll make the call--" Esmeralda gave her friend's hands a squeeze before turning away and leaving the room._

Esmeralda took the black cordless phone off the receiver and dialed a number. After a moment or two she smiled into the receiver.

"Let me speak to Mr. Diamante. Tell him its Esmeralda Chacon from the Palace and I have a very special girl just for him. Yes, I'll hold--"

She walked the length of the floor between the kitchen and the living room; stopping suddenly when she heard the line click.

_"Yes?"_

Recognizing the slight accent he had, a smile came to Esmeralda's face. "Diego, darling. How are you?"

_"Lonely Esmeralda, perhaps you can change that."_

The madam snickered, touching her hand to her mouth. "Now you know I don't play those kinds of games. But—I _do have someone very special in mind."_

_"Special? Do go on."_

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Gillian. "This girl of mine has been away on vacation with a client. But she's back now and interested in making some serious money."

_"And what exactly does she do?"_

"Her specialty is dominance and brutality, I figured she was right up your alley considering your rather unique—requests."

_"When can she be here?"_

Esmeralda looked at Gillian and pointed to her watch. Gillian checked it and held up two fingers.

"She can be there in two hours, I'll also send along some other girls to entertain your boys."

_"What's she look like?"_

"Oh, she's tall, blond, a beautiful figure--"

_"She sounds acceptable be sure she is well briefed in the things I like."_

"Oh she'll be well informed Diego--" Esmeralda moved the phone away from her ear and hung it up.

A deep creaky thudding woke Mac up; he opened his eyes in time to see a big man in a tan suit lean over him.

"Well welcome to the land of the conscious--" Alacran snickered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an alcohol pad and a syringe. "Too bad it won't be for long, time for another dose of medicine."

Mac's head pounded hard as he turned it away, hoping that this was just another hallucination. 

"Damn you stink boy--" Alacran wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at the nasty mattress that was once again soaked in MacGyver's sweat and his equally grody pillow.

A slew of giggles and squeals came from above and Alacran raised his head to look up at the ceiling. 

"I better hurry--" He tore open the swab and looked the underside of MacGyver's arms. "Got quite a few tracks there boy, oh well what's one more?" He jabbed the syringe into his arm, the blond man didn't even flinch. 

"There, maybe after I get myself a piece of tale, me and some of the boys will come down here and clean you up. The garden hose out back should do nicely--" He chuckled as he straightened back up.

Alacran watched as MacGyver's eyes rolled back, his body trembling from the rush of the narcotic through his system.

"Quite a feeling ain't it boy? Nothing in the world feels quite like it, except maybe being balls deep in a tight pussy--" He crudely chuckled as he looked down at the shivering form in the bed and shook his head.

"Don't know why Diego just don't put a bullet in your head. But then again he's the boss--" Alacran turned around and headed for the steps, panting as he ascended them.

MacGyver could feel his heart pounding hard and the familiar tingles that rolled down his spine. The heroin had an orgasmic like quality and for the briefest of moments that's what Mac wished. Wished that it was Gillian that made him feel this way instead of a needle; the new hole in his arm burned and he flexed his fingers as best he could trying to make it stop. The feminine giggling rang out again, this time sounding muffled, reminding him of a record when the speed is too slow. 

"Where are you Gill?" He asked in a small voice. "Why aren't you here?"

His dark eyes slid closed, he didn't have the strength to open them.

_"I'm here Mac—I'm right here with you."_

"I need you, get me out of here."

_"We will be very soon Mac, trust me on that. Go to sleep, when you wake up, I'll be coming for you."_

"Promise?"

_"I promise. Sleep Mac—Sleep--"_

His head nodded slightly as he sighed, sleep washing over his battered body.

Gillian dropped her bag at her feet as a pair of black lacquer doors closed behind her. She stared at the bed in the center of the big room draped in bright red silk, seeing a pudgy man with a big stomach and grey thinning hair lying on back on the bed wearing a pair of maroon boxers. The room decorated totally in black, the red made a sharp contrast, giving it a demonic feel.

"You must be Mr. Diamante--" Her tone low and sexy, she watched the little fat man sit up and push up the wide wire rim glasses on his face. He looked her up and down, his tongue swirling around his grey mustache.

"I am, and you are?"

"Marina--" Gillian fingered the tie on her long black vinyl coat. "Shall we begin Diego?"

"First, let me look at you. Then I will decide."

"As you wish--" She pulled the tie free and let the coat slide over her shoulders. The next thing she unzipped was her tank top, her chest exploding through the taut material. Finally her skirt fell down around her ankles, revealing the tiny black lace G-string.

"Come here--" Diego felt himself almost instantly swell at the sight of her. Her flawless creamy skin, perky breasts, flat stomach, shapely hips and long legs made even more enticing by her shiny black boots.

Gillian sauntered across the room slowly, her exaggerated sway kept Diego's eyes transfixed on her. She stood by the side of the bed, letting him have his closer inspection.

Diego reached out and let his big meaty hand slide down the valley between Gillian's breasts all the way down to her stomach. He fingered the G-string a little, his fingers tracing the tiny lacy square that covered her pubic bone.

"You'll do--" 

"I'm glad I please you--" She reached out and touched his hair, gripping a handful of it and jerking his head back. "Now—get out of that _bed and get on your knees!"_

"Yes Mistress--" Diego grunted in pain as he slid of the bed and plopped on the floor at her feet.

"Kiss my boots!" Gillian shouted as she let go of his hair and stepped back.

"Yes Mistress!" The old man got on all fours and began kissing the black vinyl, his moans of approval and pleasure growing louder.

"That's enough!" She turned and walked away from the bed. "I was told by Esmeralda that you liked girls that knew how to play _rough."_

"That's what I like—That's what I _need--" Diego strained to answer, his body humming at the sight of the blond woman's pert behind._

A chair sat in the far corner of the room beside the closet door; Gillian took it and sat down, spreading her legs wide.

"Come over here Slave!" 

He started crawling across the black carpeting towards her, mesmerized by the sight of those long thighs open.

"But lock the door before you _do--"_

The door was halfway between them and Diego crawled over to it, rising to his knees and turning the deadbolt.  He dropped back down on all four and continued his trek to the chair.

Gillian quickly crossed her legs, running her hands down the smooth vinyl.

"That's far enough--" 

Diego practically panted, watching those fingers trace over each buckle before making their way back up. 

"Are you _sure_ you want me to play rough with you Diego?" Gillian's blue eyes focused on his face, seeing the flushed skin.

"All I ask is that you leave my face alone--" 

A wicked grin came to her as she leaned back a little. "You're in no position to state your demands--" She brought her left leg up, the top of her boot connecting with his chin; sending the fat man onto his back. Diego rolled over and started to crawl away, his jaw throbbing.

"You wanted _rough_! I'll give you _rough!_" Gillian walked after him, kicking him hard in the behind. The momentum sent him forward, rubbing harshly against the carpeting. She rounded him quickly and kicked him in the side of his head; the toe of her boot caught the earpiece of his glasses and sent them flying.

He cried out in pain as he ended up sideways, staring at Gillian in utter disbelief. 

"No! Please! This isn't what I wanted!" Raising his hands he tried to shield his face.

"This _is_ what you wanted! And this is what you're going to get!" She kicked him hard in the stomach, doubling him over in pain as his face turned purple almost instantly. Another kick landed right in his face, breaking his nose; the spiky heel cutting a vertical line up his cheek.

Panting hard, Gillian stepped back a moment, watching Diego wallow in pain. 

"You _took_ something precious to me! You stole him away!"

The old man touched his cheek and his broken nose, the warm blood running down his face. The kick to his stomach made it hard for him to breathe. "I didn't-- take-- anything!" He whimpered his tone no longer one of a powerful man but of a pathetic old man that was getting his comeuppance.  

"The _hell_ you didn't!" Gillian stepped on his hand grinding her spike heel into it, the sharpness of it shredding the flesh. The old man screamed in pain gritting his teeth, he flicked a glance to the locked door briefly.

She saw him and glanced over her shoulder to where he stared. 

"Wondering where your boys are? Well don't, because they're not coming to _save_ your fat ass! You crossed the line this time and it's going to be the worst mistake you _ever made!"  Pulling a gun from the top of her left boot, she slid the top back and aimed it at him._

"Get _up_ and get in the bed!" 

Diego got up slowly, climbing back onto the bed. He turned around and faced her, squinting his eyes to make her out.

"Good, very good--" She kept her gaze on the fat man as she backed up close to the door and picked up her gym bag. She brought it to the bed and began pulling items out of it: a spreader bar, a red ball gag, and four pairs of handcuffs.

Picking up the cuffs, she walked around the far side of the bed. "Spreads your arms out!" 

He reluctantly obeyed and she fastened each wrist to each bedpost. Now that he was secure, she tossed her gun on the bed and picked up the spreader bar, placing it between his ankles and cuffed each one to it.  The last item Gillian picked up was the ball gag.

"What do you think--" His last words were muffled as the ball gag was slipped over his head, the bright red ball fixed firmly into his mouth.

Diego tried to speak but couldn't, the ball held fast. He tried to move around but the cuffs and spreader bar prevented it. Gillian stepped back and admired her handiwork, brushing off her hands.

"My don't you look festive! Just hang tight Diego, I'll be right back."

Unlocking the door, Gillian poked her head out seeing the hallway deserted. She quickly slipped her tank top back on as she left the bedroom. Not a soul in site but she did notice that several large expensive paintings and other things were missing as she made her way to the kitchen. Obviously the girls had done as she instructed and helped themselves to a few souvenirs along the way.

She ran into the kitchen and caught sight of the basement doors. 

"Mac--" Her heart leapt in her chest as she threw the doors opened and descended the stairs. Flicking on a switch, the dark basement became illuminated and the sight before her made her gasp deeply; her blood turning into lava as it coursed through her. Her mentor pale and thin, so thin she could count his ribs. She saw the bruises that covered him and how filthy he was. Going over to him, she dropped to her knees beside the flimsy metal bed.

"Mac?" She patted his face gently before digging a Swiss Army knife out of the top of her boot and picking the locks on the straps that held him.

MacGyver heard the sound of his name and felt someone touch his cheek. He turned his head slowly, bleary eyes seeing a face.

Gillian tossed away the last strap and caught a glimpse of the inside of his arms, seeing the needle tracks and the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"_Bastards!_" She saw Mac looking at her and touched his face again.

"It's me Mac, it's Gill--"

"Gill?" He narrowed his eyes, trying to get her image to focus. "Are you real this time?"

"Yeah Baby, I'm real--" She dropped her head and gave him a kiss.

The warm feel of her lips on his confirmed the fact that this Gillian wasn't an illusion. He smiled weakly, trying to raise his arms to hold her.

She gripped both his shoulders and helped sit him up, wrapping her arms around him tightly; squeezing her eyes shut as the tears and pain of his kidnapping finally caught up with her.

"You came for me—I knew you would--" Mac held her as best he could despite his aching body, a sense of pure relief flooded through him so strongly he swayed. "We need to go before Diamante and his hoods stop us."

Gillian pulled back, wiping her face. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of them--" She looked him up and down. "Can you get up?"

His eyes opened and closed briefly. "I don't know--"

"Try—I'll get Chancellor to help you--" Gillian straightened up and pulled her mentor to his feet, letting his weight lean on her as she headed for the stairs and began climbing them one by one.

When they reached the top, Gillian saw the phone on the wall and went over to it. She plucked the white cordless and dialed a number.

"Chancellor—all clear. Come to the kitchen--" She put the phone back and waited.

_"Gill?"_

"In here!"

Chancellor saw Mac and his green eyes widened. "MacGyver! My God!" He quickly took off his blazer and put it slipped it around his shoulders.

"Here, get him in the van and make sure he's comfortable." Gillian carefully passed Mac to him; Chancellor gripped him around the waist while slinging an arm across his shoulders. 

"What are you going to do?"

Gillian stared at him; her eyes narrowing. "Diamante is going to get his and then I'll meet you in the van."

The older man nodded and started to turn around.

"No! Wait!" The words Gill had spoken finally sunk into Mac's brain. "Gill, wait!"

She sighed as she walked around the two men. "You have to go Mac."

Mac's eyes closed briefly and he fought to stay awake. "Be careful—Diamante's dangerous."

Taking a step forward, she put both hands on either side of his weary face. "He's going to pay for what he did to you. Don't worry, you taught me well--" She gave him a gentle kiss, touching her forehead to his briefly before moving back and laying a hand on his cheek. 

"I'll be joining you soon, I promise--" Giving a nod to Chancellor, he started walking towards the door, taking MacGyver with him.

The bedroom doors were kicked open and Diego jumped when he saw Gillian had returned, and what looked like a small wooden case about a foot long in her hands.

"Hello Diego, think I forgot about you? I _know what you did to my mentor. I recognize the symptoms of a heroin addict and I saw the tracks on his arms. I know why you took him, but you know something? You're wrong Mac didn't kill Harry. A weasel by the name of Domino Demetrio did. The __late Domino Demetrio I should say--" _

She picked up her coat from the floor, slipped it back over her, and moved her gym bag out into the hall. Walking across the carpeting, Gillian sat down on the bed beside Diego.

"See, Chancellor gave Domino those orders because he found out you guys were going to set Mac up to kill the head of the FBI to get them off your back and go after HIT. So low and behold, Domino took out Harry and the two goons you sent along with him.  And not only that but Mac didn't even know about that account, he never did. I'm willing to bet that HIT took that money--" 

Gillian set the wooden box on the bed and retrieved her gun from where she tossed it. 

"So see? You kidnapped an _innocent man and you hurt him and got him addicted to heroin all in the name of some personal vendetta! A vendetta you were__ wrong about!" Squeezing the trigger, a shot rang out, striking Diamante in the shoulder. He screamed around his gag as the blood splattered on the side of his neck and poured out of the wound._

"No wait—I'm wrong! It's not _one innocent man involved in this, there are __two! You used Murdoc too didn't you?" She straightened her arm out again, aiming for the other shoulder._

"I'm going to cut you some slack Diego; I'm going to give you a choice--"

Diego panted hard, staring at the young woman with pure hatred in his gaze.

"I'm going to have you the chance to come clean to me, right now. And if you do, then I'll just shoot you in the head. But if you don't, then I'm going to find a much more unpleasant way to kill you. Think about this _very_ carefully."

Gillian stared into his face, watching for any sign of a yes or no. "So what do you say?"

The old man flexed his hands, jerking at the cuffs that held him. They were holding fast with no sign of suddenly breaking. Finally, he gave a nod.

Leaning over, she jerked the ball gag down his neck and pointed the gun right in his face.

"Talk! Now!"

Diego swallowed hard, licking his lips. "All right, you're right. I kidnapped the assassin because of Harry."

"And?"

"And Murdoc was used to help us get MacGyver. In Venice, my men got a hold of Murdoc before the Costa Nostra could. We programmed him to attack him when the right codeword was given--" He gritted his teeth, breathing hard against the pain that drifted from his shoulder down to his chest.

"So Murdoc strangled Mac with the cord and dumped him out the window where your two associates Alacran and Ragno were waiting."

"Yes—Then they gave him the code word and he went back to bed like nothing happened."

"The next morning he found the broken window and the blood, not knowing he had done it. Then he and Elena simply left."

"Yes--" His cold dark eyes narrowed. "I wanted the assassin to suffer for spilling the blood not only of his own kin but my _friend!"_

Gillian sighed, she had gotten her answers. She turned and looked at the panting, pale old man and quickly slipped the ball gag back over his head. 

Diego began to struggle and scream, his wrists bleeding heavily from the handcuffs digging into his skin. 

Opening the wooden box, Gillian reached into it and pulled out what looked like a long dagger. The kit contained a dozen of them and she gathered them up and stood up, moving to the foot of the bed. 

She took the first one and flipped it in her hand, drawing her arm back she let it fly; the long knife flipped end over end before planting itself in Diego's right shoulder. The old man cried out, the noise muffled by the gag. Lightning bolts of pain radiated down his arm and his dark eyes grew wide as he watched Gillian pick up another dagger and take aim.

The last knife flew from her hand and landed with a sickly _thud in the center of Diamante's chest. He had been dead for only a few minutes, the blades sticking out his body making him look like a human pin cushion. His head lolled to one side, a streak of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth to pool on his shoulder._

Gillian swallowed hard, her adrenaline rush fading as she stared with painted eyes and what she had done.

"Oh God—" She whispered as she backed up, her legs trembling through the boots.  

The color drained from her face as her stomach rumbled; she turned away from the sight and dropped to her knees as wave after wave of vomit came out of her and splattered on the carpeting. She stayed hunched over for what seemed like an eternity, her fear holding her in that position.

"What have I done? I've killed us both—Mac and I are _dead--­"_

_No, we're not; you've got all your bases covered just like I taught you--_  The voice of her mentor cut through the panic and she raised her head wiping her mouth.

"That's right, I do--" Getting up slowly, she glanced towards the bed; just the sight of Diamante made her stomach roll again but she bit down on her lip hard to keep from throwing up a second time. 

Gillian brushed her freshly washed hair back away from her shoulders as she walked out of the front doors, closing them behind her. She had completely changed out of her costume and wig, choosing instead a pair of black jeans and a white turtleneck.

A black van sat at the end of the gate and she pulled back the sliding door climbing into the vehicle.  

"Chancellor, let's go!" 

"Right--" He turned in his seat and started up the van, dropping it in drive. The van's tires spun, kicking up sand as it took off down the access road that led to Diamante's house.

Mac had been placed on the bench seat and covered with Chancellor's blazer; curled up on his side he dozed.

Gillian leaned over him, stroking his hair. 

"Mac?"

His eyes slowly opened and focused on the woman hovering above him. "Diamante?"

Her lower lip trembled and she looked away from his inquisitive gaze.

MacGyver saw it and reached out, gently cupping her chin. He turned her face back towards him.

"Gillian, how?"

"I—I threw daggers at him! He had this wooden case in his living room that had these long knives--" She took a shuddering breath, wiping the tears with her fingers. "I—I wanted him to suffer for what he did to you! I just got so _angry_!" Gillian burst into tears, covering her face with both hands.

"Gill--" Mac propped himself up on one elbow, the action pulled at his shoulder wound as he slowly sat up but at that moment it didn't matter. He reached out and grabbed his partner by a shoulder and pulled her against him, hugging her.

"It's all right Gill--" He stroked her hair and back, knowing the tears were not only because of what she had done but also the stress and heartache she had to endure because of his disappearance.

They stayed that way for several moments, just enjoying the feel of one another again.  Finally it was MacGyver that broke the silence and the embrace.

"Gill, they messed me up bad--" 

She touched her fingers to his lips, stopping him. "I know, it's all right. We're heading back to Germany and there we'll deal with it together." 

"It's not going to be easy--" His eyes began to droop, his strength beginning to fade again.

"I know--" Gillian lowered him back down to the bench seat and looked around for the bag of medical supplies she stashed in the van.  "Chancellor? Where's the red gym bag?"

"Passenger seat--" He called out to her, keeping his attention on the road. 

"Toss it here."

Chancellor reached out to the seat beside him and grabbed the bag, chucking it between the seats. 

Gillian got it and went back over to where her mentor lay.  She unzipped it and pulled out a Ringer's Lactate IV bag.

"What are you doing?" Chancellor watched her in the rear view mirror.

"He's dehydrated and more than likely malnourished. This will help replace some of that and help him get some of his strength back--" Gillian didn't even search for a vein in his arm, she turned his hand over and found one there.

"It's a long flight to Germany and this will sustain him until we get there--" Swabbing the vein with alcohol, she carefully inserted the IV needle into his hand and secured it with tape. 

Warm water, spraying out of a small shower head hit MacGyver and ran down his greasy hair. He barely opened his eyes to acknowledge it. The IV had given him back some of his strength but not much.

Gillian had her arms around him, the both of them standing in the small shower stall. She had a pair of scissors in her hand and cut his filthy boxers off, handing the shredded remains to Chancellor. He stood outside the curtain in case she needed helped.

"You're sure we can be in here?" Chancellor asked as he looked around the tiny bathroom. The only thing in there was a small steel sink, the toilet he sat on and the shower stall with clear curtain.

"Yeah, the autopilot is on, we got at least four hours flying time before our first fuel stop--" Gillian held her mentor against her. "Chancellor, give me a washcloth and the body wash please." 

"Of course--" He rolled up the sleeves on his white dress shirt and opened the small cabinet beneath the sink. He took out a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, a couple of washcloths and a bottle of body wash. 

"Here--" Turning around he passed a white wash cloth and the body wash through the side opening of the curtain.

"Thank you--" Gillian wet the washcloth and squirted the soap on it, rubbing the cloth between her hands to build a good lather. Pivoting, she leaned Mac against the far wall, keeping one hand on his shoulder as she began washing him.

"My God--" She said as she glided the soapy washcloth down his chest, seeing fading fist marks and new ones. His stomach too had bruises on it as she gently ran the cloth over it leaving a soap trail that continued down his pubic bone. 

A soft sigh came out of Mac and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Taking advantage of me?" He asked with a small smile, a flush of desire coming to his face.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you I just wanted to make sure you were clean--" Her small hand curled around his shaft gently before sliding down his thigh.

He tilted his head back against the tile sighing again. "Oh I am, you've been very thorough--"

Gillian couldn't help but snicker at that as she rinsed the cloth and refreshed the soap. Starting at the tops of his shoulders she washed down both his arms, mindful of the track marks in the insides of them. She cleaned the bullet wound carefully, seeing both the entry and exit wounds.  Just the sight of them made an angry scowl come to her face.

"All right Mac, let's turn you around--" She carefully turned him, seeing more bruises on his back. 

"Damn them--" 

"They didn't do most of those--" Mac had the side of his face pressed against the tile, it made his voice echo.

"The fall?" Gillian guided the washcloth over his shoulder blades and down his spine.

"I landed flat on my back, lucky I didn't break it--"

"Yeah you were--" She rewet the cloth and squeezed it, a soapy trail rolled over the strong muscles of his backbone, going down to the crack of his butt. She wiped the trail away passing the wash rag over each cheek before Gillian squatted and scrubbed his legs.

"I can get used to this--" Mac murmured softly. "This royal treatment."

Standing back up, she turned him around and looked at his neck, seeing the fading line that had scabs all along it. Rewetting the cloth she raised his chin and washed it.

"If Murdoc had been stronger he would have crushed your windpipe."

MacGyver's eyes flew open. "Murdoc?" He lowered his head to look at his partner. "Murdoc is the one that threw me out the window?"

"It's a long story, let's finish getting you cleaned up and then I'll tell it--" Gillian rinsed out the cloth and draped it over the shower curtain. "There's the washcloth Chancellor, hand me the soap and the shampoo please."

A hand reached around the curtain, holding two maroon bottles.

"Thank you--" Gillian took them and set the conditioner on the soap tray. She opened the shampoo and filled her palm with a healthy dollop.

"Okay Mac, I want you to hug me."

Her mentor gave her a raised eyebrow and came away from the wall; bending down a little he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Perfect--" She raised her arms and both hands dived into his hair building a rich lather in a matter of seconds; the small bathroom suddenly filling with the sweet smell of honey and almonds.

"Oh I like this--" Mac's hands roamed down Gillian's back as he leaned against her more, feeling absolutely relaxed for the first time in two weeks.

"It's going to be fun to comb out all these tangles. Good thing I got some conditioner too--" Her hands scrubbed every inch of his head thoroughly, passing her fingers through the long tendrils. "Okay Mac, time to rinse--" She backed up a few steps, letting the warm spray hit his head.

MacGyver raised his chin to the water, closing his eyes as the warmth of it rolled down his head taking away the soap. Gillian ran her hands over his hair making sure it was soap-free.

"Conditioner and then you're done--" Moving forward again, she stepped out of the spray and picked up the conditioner, putting a half-dollar size dollop in her hands she began working it through the tangled hair.

Chancellor left the bathroom and came back with four black bath sheets and stood by the curtain waiting.

"I've got the towels Gillian, whenever you're ready."

"Almost, rinsing now--" The water ran for a few more moments before she shut it off. A hand came out from around the curtain. "Towels please."

"Here--" He passed two to her and the curtain was drawn back, the towels around both of their shoulders. "Okay, I need your help getting him out of here."

"Yes of course--" Chancellor wrapped an arm around Mac's waist and helped him step out.

Gillian followed; she picked up the other two towels. "Take him to the bedroom."

The older man helped Mac walk the short distance to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"I'll leave you two to rest now."

"Thank you for your help Chancellor--" Gillian gave him a smile and he returned it; he stepped out of the room and closed the beige partition behind him.

Opening another towel, Gillian draped it over Mac's head and began to dry it. She pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. She tightened her own towel around her waist before picking up her brush. She gave her hair a quick brushing before starting on Mac's.

"I'd like to hear how all this came about, including the fact Chancellor helped you with all this and Murdoc betrayed me--" Mac looked up at her, tightening the towel around his shoulders a little more.

"Actually Murdoc didn't, he was as much of a victim as you were--" Gillian managed to get the brush partially through his long hair; she was still working out some of the tangles.

"Programming?" He yawned, wiping his hand over his face.

"Yeah—the rest I'll fill you in on after you get some rest--" Finally his hair was tangle-free; she brushed it back away from his face and down his back.

"When was the last time you remember eating?" Setting the brush aside, Gillian touched her partner's shoulders and pushed him sideways onto the bed.

"Two days ago, something that resembled food and tasted like crap was shoved in my face along with warm water to drink--" Mac yawned, rubbing his hands over his face.

Gillian had peeled back the bed before the shower and now pulled the blanket and sheet over her mentor. 

"You get some sleep; we still have a long ways to go before we get to Germany. When you wake up, we'll try some food, how does that sound?" She walked around the bed and knelt by his side. He looked much better now that he was clean; his face didn't seem so pale and gaunt.

"Fine, but one thing wrong with that plan--" Mac stared at her with those dark eyes, despite his ordeal some of his willfulness and spirit still shone in them.

"Oh? And what's that?" Gillian leaned close to him, touching her nose to his.

"I want to use you for a blanket--" He turned his head, capturing her lips with his.

Gillian sighed as she leaned into the kiss; the two weeks had made her almost forget the taste of her mentor. The warm flavor of him filled her mouth and sent a flood of desire through her so fast she felt lightheaded. His tongue snaked into her mouth and touched hers; the sensation instantly weakening her knees.  She turned her head breaking the kiss.

"Mac we can't. You're in no condition to--" She felt her face flush and her breathing a little ragged.

"I need you Gill--" He reached out and touched her face. "You were the only thing that kept me fighting."

She peeled back the covers from over him and dropped her towel, slipping into the bed with him. Mac rolled onto his back as Gillian stretched out on top of him. They kissed again, their lips brushing against one another as their bodies rubbed together. Warm, clean skin sliding in a mutual caress had both of them panting. Gillian's legs slid along his sides, feeling his erection nudging between her legs.

MacGyver wrapped his arms around her back, holding her in place. "Don't sit up, I want you to stay right here--" He stared at her, love and complete trust burned in his coffee colored eyes.

"Are you sure about this? We can always wait 'til you're stronger--" Gillian caressed his face with her hands, seeing him nod.

"Later on the withdrawal is going to hit, I know for sure I won't have the strength then--" He swallowed hard, the fear visible on his face.

"You're going to be all right Mac; we'll get through it together--" Dropping her head, her mouth took his again as she shifted slightly. 

Mac felt her body move to take his and gave a push, gasping as his burning manhood slipped into the honeyed center between her legs. The sensation so familiar and yet so overwhelmingly sweet he whimpered into Gillian's mouth.

Gillian broke the kiss, squeezing her eyes shut as she gently moved against him. "Oh God, its not going to take much--" After a few strokes, she felt her body begin to tighten.

"Been too long--" MacGyver dropped his head back and with a deep gasp he shuddered, raising his hips to bury himself even more deeply into her as he came. Gillian joined him, burying her head in his shoulder to muffle her pleasure noises. Finally she raised her head and looked down at her lover seeing his eyes were closed.  She thought about moving but then decided not too; still feeling him inside of her she lowered her head back down to his chest and went to sleep.

The jostling of the plane woke Gillian an hour later. Seeing Mac was still asleep she carefully climbed off of him, covering him back up with the blanket. She touched his forehead and his cheeks, checking if he was feverish. His skin was still cool to the touch, no sign at all of the first withdrawal symptoms and she hoped it would stay that way for a little while longer. Crouching down, she pulled out a black suitcase from under the bed and took a pair of jeans and a black sweater out of it along with underclothes and got dressed. 

Gillian slid the beige partition closed; she saw Chancellor asleep on one of the couches and tried to walk past him as quietly as she could.

"How is he?" 

She froze and turned around, seeing the older man awake.

"Asleep for now." 

"Any sign of the withdrawal?"

"No, but it'll come soon enough. Usually within six to eight hours after the last dose."

Chancellor sat up, rubbing his eyes. "And we don't know for sure when he had his last dose?"

"Probably some time before we got there, the men were all busy with the girls after that--" Gillian sat down on the couch beside Chancellor, wiping her hands over her face.

"Where are you taking him?"

"There's an exclusive spa, its about 200 kilometers west of the castle, close to the Switzerland border.  I suspected Diamante might try and do something like this. The doctor and I have made an arrangement; Mac will be the only patient there and he's going to run the spa with less than a skeleton crew. Only the most trustworthy of his staff will be there to help him and I've paid very handsomely to ensure privacy and the utmost discretion."

The older man nodded, leaning forward he put his hands on both knees and stood up. "Did the doctor say what his chances are?"

"Considering Mac is in excellent health, his chances are very good--" Gillian checked her watch and stood up. "We should be getting to Bermuda soon; I better get ready for us to land."

The refueling behind them, the plane now carried enough for them to make it across the Atlantic; the next destination for fuel being Portugal. Gillian cruised the plane to correct altitude, entered the destination on the computer and hit the switch; the autopilot engaging with a soft hum. She sighed, leaning back in the chair for a moment admiring the view of the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The appetite-stirring scent of roasted chicken filled the air and she got out of the chair.

"Smells like chicken and mashed potatoes--" She walked out of the cockpit area, closing the small door behind her.

"Yeah I think that's what they got for us--" Chancellor dug in the plastic bags, taking out a Styrofoam container and handing the bag to Gillian. "Here, I'm sure by now MacGyver is starving."

"Whether he is or not he needs to eat something--" Gillian took the bag from Chancellor and walked past the couch; she pulled back the partition seeing her mentor still asleep in the same position. She crouched down beside the bed and touched his face.

"Mac?"

His eyelids raised slowly as he looked into her face. "Yeah?"

"I got some food for us, I want you to try and eat--"

"What is it?" Rubbing his eyes, he rolled onto his back.

"Chicken--" She stood up and sat down on the bed, pulling out two Styrofoam containers. She opened the lid and looked inside. "Yeah, roast chicken, mashed potatoes, a small salad and dessert."

"Not really all that hungry--" He sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard.

"I know but you need to try--" She took a bottle of water out of the bag and handed it to him. "Here, have some."

Mac opened the cap and had a small sip. The cool water ran hit his throat and his body suddenly remembered it; he closed his eyes in bliss resisting the urge to gulp it down.

"Easy now, drink it slowly--"

"Didn't think I was so thirsty--" He pushed the cap back down on the bottle and set it aside.

"You can have more after you eat--" Gillian handed him the Styrofoam container and a fork. He looked down at the pieces of roasted chicken and speared a piece of the loose meat with his fork, eating it. The meat warm and flavorful; he nodded in approval as he had another bite.

Gillian had a bite of hers. "Good chicken--" She got a bottle of water out of the bag and had a sip of it.

"How do you feel?"

He tried the potatoes, having a sip of water to wash it down before answering. "Better, not so weak--" Mac had another bite of chicken, watching his partner. "But I know what's coming--"

"So do I, that's why we're going someplace special."

"Where?"

"A place called the Bad Guter Gesundheit." Gillian ate a bit of her salad, watching to make sure her mentor was still eating.

"I don't want methadone--" His dark eyes narrowed as he scowled; not one hint of his current condition showed through. "The last thing I want or need is more crap to deal with the _crap they already gave me!"_

Setting her dinner on top of the nightstand, Gillian turned towards her mentor and touched his hand. 

"You don't think I know that? The place we're going is a health spa, its run by a doctor named Lukas Auchinleck. He specializes in purification of the body and mind. He's given me assurances that nothing artificial will be used to get you through this."

Mac squeezed her hand, tilting his head back. "Where is this place?"

"On the Switzerland border, you're going to be the only patient he's going to have. The spa will be closed to the public; we'll be the only ones there. You should try and eat a little more--"

He lowered his head back down and had another bite of mashed potatoes. "Do I even want to know how much money you forked out for all this?"

"It didn't cost us a dime, nothing has. All the money I used to find you, paying out to informants, the hiring of Esmeralda and her girls, your private spa trip—not one dime of it was ours."

Her partner looked at her curiously. "Who's was it?"

"The late Alyssa Reese, all her blackmail money got put to good use."

MacGyver studied his partner for a moment; seeing her quiet grin.  "All that money? There was over two million dollars in that account."

"Two million, 5 hundred thousand and some change--" Gillian picked up the water bottle and offered it to him.

"And it all went into my relocation and rescue?" He had another sip of water, wiping his mouth.

"Not all of it, but a good chunk of it so far--"

Mac closed the container. "I'm full, can't eat another bite."

Gillian took the container and set it on top of hers. "Why don't you rest some more? We're not even halfway there yet--" She pulled the covers up a little higher on his chest. Mac reached down and snagged her hand, holding it in his.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course I will--" Climbing up onto the bed, Gillian settled down on top of the covers. MacGyver spread his legs to accommodate her; she stretched out on top of him with her head lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss in her hair.

Gillian snapped awake, the body beneath her shook and she lifted her head to look at MacGyver. His eyes were watering, his skin shining.

"Damn—I was hoping we had more time--" She climbed off of him and ended up beside him, looking into his face.

"Starting—already," he closed his eyes briefly trying not to let the feeling of panic rise through him. "Cold."

"It's all right, scoot down in the bed I'll get you another blanket," Gillian got up and opened the nightstand, pulling out a wool army blanket. She spread it out across him, rubbing her hands along his body.

"Where are we?" Mac curled himself up in a ball trying to get warm. His whole body felt like electricity was passing through it, he could feel every muscle he had spasm.

"Halfway across the Atlantic, at least four hours until our next fuel stop," She glanced over her shoulder at the partition, thinking about what she had in her medical kit. There were a variety of drugs there, including some strong sedatives, but she wanted to be sure about which one to give Mac if it came to that.

"Mac, I'm going to check the flight status. Just relax and try to stay calm, okay? I'll only be come a few minutes.

"Okay, hurry back."

Gillian leaned over and kissed his forehead, she turned away and left the bedroom, sliding the partition all the way closed.

"Chancellor, I need the satellite phone," She said as she marched by him, starting him awake with her command.

"What? What's wrong?" The older man sat up fast, looking around.

"The satellite phone--" Gillian opened the door to the cockpit and poked her head in. The computer showed her the status of the trip; everything seemed to be going according to schedule.

Chancellor finally woke up and opened the compartment above his head, pulling out the silver briefcase and set it down on the couch.

"Who are you going to call?"

"Dr. Auchinleck, I need to ask his advice. Mac's first withdrawal symptoms just hit and I need to know which sedative to give him if he gets too bad," She closed the cockpit door and sat down on the couch opening the briefcase. Flipping the activate switch she picked up the phone and began dialing a long series of numbers. Finally entering the last one Gillian put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Lukas, its Gillian."

_"Hello Gillian, how are you today?"_ The doctor's thick German accent came through loud and clear over the phone.

"Not so good, we're in the air halfway to Portugal. Mac's starting to withdrawal already."

_"I saw this coming; I assume you brought some medication for him to counteract the withdrawal if necessary?"_

"Yeah, I've got methadone, naltrexone, thorazine and a few others."

_"What about natural supplements? Do you have anything herbal?"_

"Ummm--" She wiped her hand down his face, trying to think of what was in the kit. "I've got a bottle of valerian."

_"Perfect, he can take it and sleep without making his addiction any worse. What are his symptoms right now?"_

"Shaking, cold, sweaty, his eyes are watering."

_"Still mild, that is good. Hopefully you'll have him here before they get any worse. Hold off on the valerian as long as you can. Everything is in readiness here Gillian; I have briefed my staff and explained the situation."_

"That's good to hear Doctor; hopefully we should be landing at the private air strip some time tonight."

_"We will be waiting Gillian, good luck. Call me if there is anything else."_

"I will thank you."

She shut off the activate switch and hung the phone up.

"What did he say?" Chancellor saw the concern etched into her face.

"He said that if Mac gets too bad with the withdrawal to sedate him with the valerian--" She got to her feet and brushed by him. "I'm going to stay with him and try to keep him calm."

"Shhh its all right Mac, it's all right--" Gillian dabbed his forehead with a cold cloth, trying to soothe him. 

He swallowed hard, panting as he stared up at the ceiling; his body shaking. A pain rolled through his stomach and he gritted his teeth; slamming his head back against the pillow.

"We're not even there yet—why couldn't it wait till we got to Germany?"

"I was hoping it would too, but I knew it was a long shot--" She laid the washcloth across his forehead and took his hand in hers. "I spoke to the doctor; he said I could sedate you until we get to Germany."

"No!" MacGyver shook his head. "No drugs! I won't substitute one addiction for another!" He snapped at her, squeezing her hand in an apology.

"It's _not_ that kind of drug Mac. It's a natural herbal supplement that'll make you fall asleep. I'd never drug you with something that'd make you worse. You should know better than that--" She raised his hand to her lips and kissed, closing her eyes briefly.

Mac turned his fevered gaze to look at his partner; his eyes glassy with pain. "I have to do this on my own Gill—no matter how much it hurts I have to fight it."

She reached out and touched his damp hair. "You don't have to fight it alone Mac, I'm here with you."

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "Will you lay down with me?"  
Gillian rose to her feet and touched the waistband of her jeans, unzipping them and pushing them down her legs. The next thing she removed was her black sweater, dropping it to the floor. She pulled back the bed on the right side and climbed into it, sliding over beside her partner and onto her back.

"Come here--" 

MacGyver wasted no time; he carefully rolled onto his right side, his cold, quivering body pressing against hers. The feeling instantaneous; he groaned at her warmth as his head leaned against her chest.

"Hold me Gill, please--"

Her arms slid around his trembling form, holding him tightly to her body hoping that it would somehow comfort him.

Mac opened his eyes, staring at her blue lacey bra. "When we get there Gill, I want you to go back to the castle. This is going to get worse before it gets better. I don't want you to have to be around to see it."

"I'm not leaving you Mac--" Her small hands slid down his back slowly. "I don't care how bad it gets."

The body against hers suddenly grew tense and she tightened her hug knowing what was about to come.  Her partner grunted; his head thumping a little against her chest.

"Just relax Mac, resisting it or fighting it only makes it hurt worse."

He slumped against her, exhaling a pent up breath.

"That's it, just like that."

"I'm tired Gill--"

Gillian raised her head and kissed his. "Go to sleep then, I'll be right here."

MacGyver raised his head to look at her; his eyes drooping. "You'll be here with me?"

"Yeah I will," she gave him a small smile; touching his head and laying it back down.

The beeping of the autopilot woke Gillian up; she opened her eyes and carefully slid out from under Mac. He had fallen into an uneasy sleep, slight groans or whimpers coming out of him. Despite her lack of clothes, Gillian slid back the partition and walked between the couches; opening the cockpit door.

"Time for more fuel--" She slid back into the seat and fastened her seatbelt, disengaging the autopilot. 

"Approaching Portugal?" A voice said behind her as Chancellor came into the small room. He saw her attire and his mouth hung open as he quickly looked away. 

"Uhh are you sure you should be flying like that?" He risked a glance over his shoulder, enjoying the view of Gillian's shapely form. 

"The plane doesn't know I'm in my bra and panties Chancellor and by the time the ground crew starts refueling I'll be clothed again."

She stared out the windshield into the afternoon sky, seeing a few storm clouds beginning to form. 

"Hmm, looks like we might get some weather."

"How's Mac?" Chancellor brushed by her and sat down in the other seat, gazing out of at the horizon.

"Resting, the withdrawal isn't so bad so far. He's handling it well."

"Once we leave Portugal how long is it till we get to Germany?"

"About six hours, there's a private airstrip a few miles from the spa. That's where Lukas is going to meet us," Gillian turned to look at Chancellor. "I've arranged for you to be taken to Zurich, there a private plane will fly you back to France."

The older man's eyes widened. "You don't want me to stay?"

"No Chancellor; you've done enough. I can't make you hang around. You still have HIT to run remember? If anyone asks you can tell them I kidnapped you and you escaped. Which is pretty much what I did except that you didn't escape; I'm letting you go."

The computer beeped, indicating they were getting close to the airport. Gillian focused her attention back on the flight controls and veered the plane down.

Mac rolled onto his back, kicking the blankets off. He lay in the center of the bed, the sweat making his bare body shine. His head lolled from side to side; his eyes suddenly snapping open. A sense of panic ran through him as he looked around the empty room.

"Gill! Gillian where are you?" 

"I'm here Mac, right here--" She rushed back into the room and sat down on the bed, reaching out to touch his face. "I had to land the plane; we're getting more fuel."

"We're in Portugal?" He asked, running his hand over his face.

"Yeah, last stop on our way to Germany--" Gillian saw the discarded blankets and picked the comforter back up, covering Mac with it.

"No! I don't want to be covered!" Mac scowled angrily at his partner, trying to once again kick the blanket off.

"Too bad, you need to keep warm," pulling the blanket back over him a second time; Gillian saw the scowl of displeasure on his face.

"I thought _I_ was the mentor here!" He defiantly shoved the blanket off once again as he sat up, his chin raising slightly.

Gillian nodded as she got up from the bed and once more picked up the comforter. She didn't say one word, just bundled it in her arms. Her hand suddenly shot out and plunked against Mac's chest, with a strong shove she pushed him back down and covered him up again. This time, however, she climbed back onto the bed and covered his body with hers, pinning him to the mattress.

"I _said_ you needed to keep warm and you will. Your body is trying to adjust without the drug and _that's why you're being like this!"_

"Get the _hell_ off of me!" MacGyver bucked beneath her, trying to use his weight to knock Gillian off of him. She spread her arms and legs, giving her a more tactile advantage over him. Not believing his sudden burst of strength; she simply waited until he wore himself out.

Finally he stilled, panting hard from the struggle that got him absolutely nowhere. He peered angrily into her face; his cheeks flushed from the effort.

"Bitch--" He hissed, his dark eyes shining with venom.

This fight in him made Gillian smile as she patted his sweaty face. "Yes Darling I _am_, I'm a bitch. And this _bitch_ is going to make sure that you get through this. But fighting with me is useless, save your energy for what's to come."

He pouted his lower lip protruding; it gave him a little boy look that under normal circumstances, would be almost adorable. But not in this case; all it did was give him the appearance of a spoiled brat that didn't get his way.

"I _fucking_ hate you! And when this is done we'll _see_ who is mentor and who is pupil!"

Gillian's eyes narrowed. "Good! When this over that's what we'll do!" She purposely leaned into the body she covered, sinking him into the mattress. "But until that day comes, _I'm_ the one on top!"

Mac looked away from her, not wanting to admit she was right. He closed his eyes, cutting her off in the only way he could. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and he seemed to relax under her.

He had finally fallen asleep and Gillian sighed gratefully as she carefully climbed off of him. 

"I'm sorry Mac--" She whispered as she kissed his forehead and left the tiny bedroom.

Mac had sufficiently worn himself out; for the next five hours he slept. Gillian stayed with him, holding him through the tremors and the pain; soothing him as best she could. She had given him another IV, hoping the glucose water would sustain him until they landed. 

At half past 11, Mac slowly opened his eyes seeing the top of a red head in the dim glow of the gold lamps above the headboard.

"Gill?" He lifted his arm and touched her hair, stroking it. "Gillian?"

"Yeah--" She raised his head, seeing he was awake. "How do you feel?"

"Sick, I might throw up."

Gillian rolled off of him, cupping his chin in her hand she stared into his face seeing his pupils were dilated so widely his brown eyes were now black. "It's okay, in less than an hour we'll be there."

She got down from the bed and pulled the suitcase back out, getting clean clothes. "You can't go to the spa naked Mac, I brought you some clothes--" A pair of black sweats, a white t-shirt and a pair of black silk boxers were set on the bed.

"Need help getting dressed?"

"Probably--"

Standing up, Gillian quickly put her clothes back on and peeled back the comforter. She touched his shoulders and helped him sit up. 

"Oh God--" He moaned, his hands slapping over his eyes. "I'm going to throw up Gill—right now!"

Gillian grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet. Letting him lean on her, she wrapped an arm across his waist and led him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She kicked the small door closed and helped him kneel on the floor.

He leaned over the silver basin, gripping it; his arms extended.

"Just let it come Mac, don't hold it in--" She rubbed her hands down his bare back, gathering his hair in a pony tail.

His body trembled as he dropped his head, coughing hard as he spewed. He started to drop back on his haunches but Gillian straddled his back, holding him in place. Panting hard; the seizure finally stopping and Mac swayed.

"Whoa! Easy!" She gripped him around the waist. "Is it over Mac? Are you going to throw up again?"

"Give me—a minute--" Folding his arms across the basin, he rested his forehead on top of them keeping his eyes closed. The last thing he wanted to see was the digested remains of the roast chicken and mashed potatoes he ate.

"Take all the time you need--" Her hand stroked down his long hair. "We're going to land soon Mac and you'll see Dr. Lukas."

Raising his head, he wiped his hands down his face as he exhaled through them. "I think its over--"

Gillian stepped back and gripped his waist, helping him get to his feet. "Wash your face Mac, rinse out your mouth--" She led him over to the sink, turning on one of the tiny faucets. 

The water filled the silver sink and Mac cupped both his hands in the cold stream and splashed it down his face. He got another handful and drank it, swishing it around his cheeks before he spit it out.

"Let's get you back to the room--" Gillian turned off the water and peered into her mentor's pale face. He nodded and straightened up slowly, not wanting to jar himself too much and induce another round of vomiting.

A cold wind welcomed Gillian to Germany as she opened the door, letting the steps drop to the ground. Greeted by the sight of Dr. Lukas Auchinleck; Gill saw a tall man with sandy brown hair; his bangs brushed the edge of his black wire rim frames. He gave her a smile and a slight bow of his head.

"Hello Gillian, at last we meet."

He stood in his white coat and khaki pants; his hands folded in front of him. "Where is my patient?"

An ambulance directly behind him, the white doors parted and out stepped two rather burly looking men, both of them with blond buzz cut hair and green scrubs.

"He's just inside--" She had the black suitcase, silver briefcase with the satellite phone and her red gym bag full of medical supplies as she climbed down the steps.

Lukas turned around and nodded, the two men returned it as they climbed up the steps and went into the plane.

"It's an honor to meet you face to face Dr. Auchinleck," Gillian set everything down and stretched out her hand.

"The honor is mine," he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Everything is in order as you requested," he motioned with his chin to a black limo parked a short distance away.

"He will drive your friend to Zurich; the plane will take him to France."

The two orderlies came out of the door; both of them had their hands on Mac, helping him walk. 

Lukas saw him and nodded. "You took good care of him, I can see it."

MacGyver lifted his head; he spotted Lukas and started to speak but then shut his mouth. He closed his eyes, his head dropping back.

"We will have plenty of time for introductions later MacGyver--" Lukas motioned to the ambulance and his two orderlies escorted Mac to it and helped him climb inside.

"Your plane will be taken to the hanger and secured there."

Gillian nodded watching as the ambulance doors were closed. She sighed out of relief.

"Gillian?" Chancellor had put his black blazer back on as he made his way down the steps. 

"Chancellor, that's your ride--" She pointed out the limo and he nodded. 

"All right--" Standing in front of her, he reached out and took a hold of her hands. "You will let me know how Mac is doing?"

"Of course--" Giving his hands a squeeze, she felt a sudden wave of emotion swell within her. "I couldn't have done this without you, you know that."

"You and MacGyver belong together Gillian; he's going to make it--"

"I know he is," she pulled him into a strong hug, squeezing her eyes shut. "Thank you, for everything."

"Take care of him and yourself as well--" He too closed his eyes, knowing that he would probably never see the pair of assassins ever again.

"I will, you just look out for you too--" She pulled back, staring into his face. "Get out of the business while you can Chancellor, before it's the death of you."

Chancellor nodded in reply; he let go of her hands and turned away heading for the limo.

Gillian watched him walk away and wiped her face, sighing heavily.

"Goodbye--"

Lukas reached out and put a hand on Gillian's shoulder. "I know that was difficult for you, but in truth the difficulties have only begun--" He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Come let us go to the spa."

Bad Guter Gesundheit, the spa of good health, sat at the foot hills of the southern Black Forest, close to the border of Switzerland. Known for it's 100% natural approach; the green country side seemed an ideal setting for getting back in touch with the natural world. The building itself looked like an L lying on its side made up of dozens of mirrors; each one of them bathed in silver from the moonlight. 

Gillian had been escorted to a room on the top floor; one of the big orderlies shoved back a pair of glass doors.

"Here you are Miss Gillian, I hope you find it comfortable--" He spoke in a big booming voice that made her eyes widen.

"Glass doors, glass windows, glass hall. Is there anything in this place that's _not_ see through?" She stepped in to the room, brushing by the large man.

"Dr. Lukas believes in not keeping anything hidden Miss, not from yourself or from the outside world. There are no secrets here--"

"Apparently not--" She walked around the room, no curtains over the big windows, no door on the bathroom. Everything possible was made of glass or some other see through material. Even the bed had a frame that was made of plexiglass; the sheets and blanket were snow white.

"The room is lovely, Mr.--" Turning back around the raised her eyebrows, expecting him to finish the sentence.

"Wolfgang, Wolfgang Falke--" He gave a little bow of his head. "Dr. Lukas has instructed me to see to your needs."

"Thank you Wolfgang, but my only need at the moment is I _need to know where Mac has been taken."_

"He has been taken to the evaluation room, so Dr. Lukas might best assess his needs."

"Good, then that's where I want to go--" She dropped her luggage onto the bed. "Right now please Wolfgang."

"As you wish--" He closed the doors behind Gillian and led her back down the hall towards the elevator.

Lukas had his arms crossed as he stood in front of a big window, the hissing of the parting doors got his attention and a smile came to his face as he saw Gillian come into the white room.

"Hello Gillian, I thought you would be resting."

"No, not until I know how Mac is--" She joined him by the window, seeing her partner lying on a white table. Naked except for a pair of white shorts, Mac had electrodes stuck all over his body and across his forehead. A group of beeping machines lined the wall behind him, recording everything.

"He's resting now, we have analyzed his blood and you were correct. He has been given heroin."

"Of course he has been--" She rubbed her hand across his face. "That's what Diamante was known for, dealing in heroin."

"We've been monitoring his vital signs so far; he's in good health which should make the withdrawal easier on him and his chances of survival high--" Lukas watched her, seeing the concern on her face.

"You care for him a great deal, yes?"

_"Er ist meine liebe."_ Gillian whispered, her use of the German language made Lukas' face brighten.

"He is your love? That is good; he is going to need that--"

"Can I go in there?" 

Normally the answer would have been no, Lukas has a strict policy about such things. But considering the great amount of money Gillian had given the spa for this, he gave her a nod.

"Of course, but I must stress to you that it cannot be for long. You have had a hard flight to bring him here and your health must be considered as well as his. Starting tomorrow, you too will become my patient and cleanse your body of all the impurities and stress that all of this has caused you--" He saw the doubt flash over her face. "That is, if you want."

"We'll see--" Gillian went to the double doors beside the window and they opened with a hiss.

She went over to the table where her mentor lay and peered down at him, seeing his sweaty face.

"Mac?"

His head turned towards the sound of his name and his eyes opened, a smile coming to his face.

"Gillian—Where did you go?"

"I rode in a separate car, and then I had to give Lukas a run down about how you've been doing and when the withdrawal started. Then they took me to my room--" She leaned over and gently pressed her mouth to his.

Mac returned the kiss, his hand coming up to slide up her neck.

_"Gillian, you must go now and rest."_

The kiss ended and Gillian glanced over her shoulder, nodding at the doctor.

"I have to go to bed now Mac, it's late and Lukas wants us both to rest."

"You can't stay with me?"

She shook her head. "When you're done here, they'll put you in another room so you can sleep."

"But I want you to stay with me--" That little boy pout was back, and with it an all too adult expression of fear and uncertainty.

_"She's right MacGyver; you will be well cared for. We have a nice room all prepared and you'll see Gillian first thing in the morning."_

The doctor's voice over the intercom did little to reassure him, but despite this he nodded. "All right, first thing in the morning."

"First thing--" Dropping her head, she gave him another kiss, feeling his lips trembling against hers as she kissed him. "You'll be all right Mac, I promise."

Straightening back up, she stroked her partner's hair gently before reluctantly leaving the room.

The warm water streaming down her was soothing, washing away all the tension that had built within her. Gillian groaned as she raised her head to the spray. All that time in the air and Mac's sweaty body clinging to hers for long hours on end had left her feeling less than fresh. The bathroom, just as transparent as the rest of her room, had a shower with a clear curtain; a sink made of glass bricks and a toilet, just like her bed, constructed out of plexiglass.  She turned off the faucets and flung back the sheer curtain. 

Moments later settling herself in the bed, Gillian turned on her side; her thoughts drifting to Mac. Wishing he was there beside her was the last thing she thought of before sleep finally took her.

_"Miss Gillian! Miss Gillian wake up!"_

A deep voice and strong hands pounding on her glass doors startled Gillian awake. She saw the panicked face of Wolfgang and threw back the blanket. A white robe had been left for her in the bathroom; she had draped it across the bottom of her bed and quickly slipped it on.

"What? What is it?" She lifted her hair out of the collar and held both ends of it closed as she reached out and turned the silver dead bolt.

"You must come Miss Gillian, right now!" Wolfgang ushered her down the long hall.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator, the doors sliding closed.

The answer came as the door opened on the bottom level; Lukas and two more orderlies were there to greet her, all of them looking disheveled. 

"He's become violent Gillian, he's got a high fever and seems to be having delusions. The nurse that took a blood draw from him neglected to strap him back down--" Lukas took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He too had been awoken by his staff, the doctor in a pair of blue silk pajamas.

"We've tried to calm him but with no luck. He keeps screaming for you to come save him."

"You heard him earlier Lukas, he wanted me to stay with him!" Gillian tied her robe closed, scowling angrily at the group of men.

"We'll discuss that later, the main thing right now is to calm him down--"  

"Where's his room?"

"Around the corner, its got glass doors like yours."

Gillian sighed as she sauntered down the hall; she disappeared behind the wall seeing the doors. Peering through him, she saw the room in shambles; the bed torn apart, the nightstand turned over, the glass lamp shattered. In one corner of the darkened room she saw a figure crouched just under the window.

She pulled back the doors and walked into the room, mindful of the broken glass. Padding across the floor as quietly as she could; she stopped a few feet in front of her mentor.

"Mac?"

He sat with his legs curled up; his body trembling as he hugged them, trying to make himself as small as possible.  At the sound of his name he lowered his legs; gazing at his partner but there was no recognition in his dilated eyes.

"Leave me alone!" He looked around for something to throw, finding nothing he crawled over to the bed and grabbed the pillows; raising them threateningly as he got to his feet. 

"I'll use them! I swear to _God I will!"_

His appearance was almost comical, looking so deadly serious and dangerous yet his weapons were white, fluffy pillows.

"What are you going to do Mac? Nap me to death?" She took a few steps towards him, her hands out to show she wasn't armed.

"Stand back! I want Gillian! Do you understand?" He squinted his eyes shut and chucked the pillows, Gillian simply side stepped them and kept walking.

"I _am_ Gillian!"

"No! No you're not!" Mac rubbed his hands over his eyes and squinted; not being able to clearly make out who was getting closer and closer to him. 

She reached out and grabbed his upper arms, his skin so hot to the touch it burned her hands.

"Oh God Mac, you're burning up!" Despite the heat she brought him closer so he could see her face.

"It's me, its Gillian!"

Backed up against the window, Mac struggled against the person holding him. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, finally seeing Gillian's face came into focus.

"Gill--" He slid down the window, ending up on the floor. His face cringed as he touched his forehead to her chest. "I don't feel good; I don't want to be alone."

"Is that why you were fighting with them? Is that why you fought the orderlies?" She smoothed down his damp hair.

"They told me you couldn't be here with me--" He gripped the lapels of her robe hard, pulling her down closer to him.

"They were wrong, I'm here now--" She turned towards the direction of the door, seeing Lukas and Wolfgang come into the room. "He needs me Lukas, do you understand that? Look what he did to the room simply because you wouldn't let me stay!"

Lukas nodded, sighing heavily. "Perhaps that decision was a little hasty--" He crouched down and cleared his throat.

"MacGyver?"

He lifted his head and peered cautiously over his shoulder at the doctor. "No! Don't take her away!" Grabbing Gillian around the waist, he held onto her for dear life.

"No, I'm not taking her away--" Raising his hands in the token symbol of surrender, Lukas tried to keep his voice calm. "Is that what you want? For Gillian to be in the same room as you?"

A pair of dark eyes still gazed at him suspicious but nevertheless he nodded. 

"All right—why don't you go to her room and we'll clean up this mess and I'll come check on you. How does that sound?"

Another nod as Mac pushed against the floor and rose up, his grip around Gillian still strong. He kept his eyes on Lukas and Wolfgang; as if he were a bank robber with a bagful of loot between his arms leaving the scene of the crime. 

Wisely, Gillian let him hoping her cooperation would help calm him down.

"I am sorry about this Gillian; I did send the nurse home who did this. She won't be allowed back until we are once again taking patients--" 

Lukas stood with his hands in his pockets, an apologetic look on his face.

"I don't like this Lukas; I don't see why he has to be strapped down--" Her gaze focused over her shoulder, she watched two orderlies buckling thick straps around Mac's ankles and wrists. The straps had been attached to the bed Gillian slept in; another bed had been brought in for her and had been placed beside the one Mac now occupied.

"I know it seems cruel but he has only been going through the withdrawal for 12 hours. He still has 36 to go before he begins to peak; that is when the symptoms will grow worse. This is just for his safety as well as ours."

The orderlies finished and cleared out of Gillian's room, leaving her and the doctor alone. 

"A nurse will be in every two hours to check his vital signs and temperature. The valerian I gave him should let him sleep comfortably for the next few hours--" 

They walked together over to the bed where Mac lay seeing his flushed skin and the goose bumps that covered his body. 

"He's going to be all right isn't he Lukas?" Gillian watched him sleep, seeing the sweat running over his chest and stomach with each breath he took. The muscles in his arms and legs were quivering spontaneously causing either his hands or his feet to flex and pull on the straps.

Lukas looked down at his patient, his crystal blue eyes staring at him intently. 

"I believe so; he's got a strong fighting spirit. I do believe he will conquer this demon."

"You said that counseling is part of the treatment too right?" Gillian sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke Mac's long blond hair that fanned the pillow behind him.

"Correct, drugs don't just addict your body but your mind as well. It's not just a physical need for the high but an emotional one."

"He's got a lot of reasons to do drugs Lukas, but what you don't know is that his addiction was forced on him. It's not as if he went out on his own and got hooked on heroin."

"I see--" Lukas crossed his arms over his chest and stroked his chin. "Then his chances of getting clean and staying clean will be higher."

"Yeah, I think so too--" Gillian yawned, rubbing her hand across her eyes.

"I will let you get some rest now," He gave Gillian's shoulder a pat. "His temperature will continue to fluctuate, we have some medication to help lower it but that may not be enough. If he awakens and complains of being hot, the orderlies left bottles of rubbing alcohol and washcloths in your bathroom. Sponging him down with alcohol may reduce it or cool towels; I will leave it up to you which to use."

"All right, thank you Lukas."

"My pleasure, my orderlies and I are but a phone call away if you need anything--" He gave her a slight bow of his head and quietly left.

Over the course of the next 36 hours, Gillian stayed awake and watched Mac. He faded in and out of consciousness while his stomach pains began once more. She soothed and comforted him through them as best she could, hoping the worst of it all would be over soon.

By time the peak of his withdrawal started his temperature climbed as high as a 103 degrees and immediate action had to be taken. A rubber sheet had been placed under him and the orderlies brought in buckets of ice; pouring them over and around the burning hot man. 

Gillian sponged him down with alcohol as his body fought to break the high fever.

"Gi-Gillian?" His eyes slid open, the trembling worse now because of the ice that covered him; even his teeth chattered. Turning his head he gazed at her with bleary eyes.

"Yeah Mac, I'm here--" She whispered as she wet another washcloth with alcohol and dabbed it down his red cheeks and across his neck.

"Hot and c-cold--" Craning his neck he looked at all the chunks of ice and dropped his head back. "F-feel like a mixed dr-drink--" 

That made her chuckle as she pressed the cloth to his face. "I know, but we're fighting to keep your temperature from getting any higher."

His face cringed in pain as another stomach crap rolled through him; he thumped his head back hard against his pillow whimpering.

"Oh God—m-make it stop Gill! Pl-please!" He gritted his teeth so hard Gillian thought they were going to break. "I ca-can't take this any m-more!" 

She set the washcloth in her lap and took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it firmly. "You're peaking now Mac, after this phase passes the worst of it will be over for you--" Distressed at her lover's pain she stroked his wet hair gently. "Breathe through it."

MacGyver squeezed her hand hard, blowing out his air slowly. The pain began to subside and he sighed in relief, slackening his grip. "J-just want it t-to end."

"I know and it will, you've come this far and you're not going to give up now--" She picked the washcloth back up and extended his arm, dabbing up it to his shoulder. Refreshing the alcohol; she wiped his neck and collar bones.

"D-did I ever tell you, h-how old I was when I made my f-first kill?"

"No Mac, you never have."

His eyes closed briefly as he swallowed. "I w-was 16."

"That's pretty young, how did it happen?"

"I was still l-living at the orphanage," he gave a shudder, causing the ice around him to rattle like a sack full of marbles. "Me and this k-kid named Tony u-used to sneak out sometimes. It was e-easy because the w-women that w-watched us were de-deep sleepers."

Gillian nodded, shifting in her chair. She had on a baggy t-shirt and some sweats, the ice in such close proximity made her cold and she shuddered a little. 

"Where would you go?"

"There was this b-bar a couple of b-blocks away called The P-Pelican's Perch. W-We were under a-age but the owner n-never cared as l-long as we could p-pay for drinks--" 

"Ah, a nice reputable business owner--" She shook her head, sighing. "So what happened?"

Mac turned his gaze towards her, licking his lips. "It w-was a Friday n-night, the place was p-packed so we had to s-sit at the bar it-itself--" He started, his eyes starting to droop as his mind began to drift back to that night…

Mac chose the cleanest bar stool he could find, plunking his lanky frame down into it. Beside him, his equally tall, brown haired friend Tony straddled the stool.

"Got the dough Lex? I'd hate to have to climb out of the bathroom window like we did last time--" The youth with the amber eyes smiled; raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Relax, I got plenty of money--" Mac reached into the pocket of his denim jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a 20 dollar bill. "I swiped it out of Miss Mary's purse, as soon as the old bat went to sleep."

He shook a cigarette out and held it in his teeth as he pulled it out of the pack, offering it to Tony.

"You _stole_ from Miss Mary?" Tony took the pack and got out a smoke, laying the pack on the bar.

"She can afford it--" Mac produced a lighter from his other pocket and flicked it, touching the flame to his smoke and stretching it out towards his friend.

"Thanks--" He dropped his head, lighting his cigarette and blowing out a stream of white smoke. "Going to get a beer?"

"Probably--" MacGyver snapped the lighter closed with a flick of his wrist. He turned his attention to the bar waiting to be served. Leaning forward, he suddenly felt a heavy hand slap down onto his shoulder, pulling him back onto the stool.

"So who was it?" Gillian stroked her fingers over the back of his hand and his long fingers.

"L-local jerkoff named Bully Boy, he and I-I had scrapped in the p-past. He j-just wouldn't leave m-me alone--" MacGyver spread his fingers, sliding them in between her small ones.

"I was t-tall but skinny, the k-kids used to call me L-lanky Lex.  N-nothing but bones and h-hair back t-then, wasn't a muscle on m-me at the t-time."

She got the image of her mentor at age 16 and smiled. "Well you had muscles Mac, just not very big ones."

"And c-certainly not e-enough to frighten a g-guy that looked l-like a wrestler." 

"So what happened?"

MacGyver sighed. "N-naturally Tony kept that g-guy off my back, b-but I had had e-enough that night and the th-three of us stepped outside to an all-alley behind the b-bar. Little d-did we know he br-brought his friends. They j-jumped us but we m-managed to ch-chase them off--" He stared up at the ceiling; his eyelids beginning to grow heavy.

"T-Tony and him started f-fighting. The b-big behemoth had a kn-knife and st-stabbed Tony right in the st-stomach."

Tony slumped against the wall his hands to his stomach; he pulled them away seeing the dark blood that covered his palms and the matching crimson stain that seeped through his black shirt.

"Lex?" He stared puzzled at Mac, a thin trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh _Christ_ Tony!" Mac pulled a handkerchief out of the back pocket of his blue jeans and pressed it to his stomach. "Just hold that there, keep pressure on it."

"Oh yeah like _that_ little pansy is going to help you?" The big boy chuckled, the blade of his now blood slickened knife gleamed in the single bulb that lit up the filthy, garbage strewn alley. He had greasy black hair; the sheen of it matched the black leather jacket he wore. His black jeans and boots made him virtually invisible in the dim space between the buildings.

"You had no call to getting in the middle anyway! It's between me and Skinny here."

Mac stood sideways; he looked over his shoulder narrowing his eyes at the husky bully. "I _thought_ you learned last time when I busted your nose to leave me alone!" 

He had his hand pressed to Tony's midsection as his knees bent. Keeping his eyes fixed on the bully his fingers brushed along the ground trying to find something to use to defend himself.  Finally he found something that he thought might be a broken bottle, curling his hand around the neck of it.

"You didn't break _shit kid, just bloodied it!" Bully Boy gritted his teeth in anger, gripping his knife firmly as he started coming at him. "We'll see who's going to bleed __now!"_

Gritting his teeth, Mac pushed himself away from the wall meeting the big boy halfway. He brought the knife with his left hand as he raised his right arm holding it out in front of him. The bully lunged with his knife, the blade sliced through the thick denim material slashing Mac's arm. Batting the knife away, MacGyver brought the bottle up and jabbed the sharp broken end straight into the behemoth's chest; a gush of blood erupting from the wound. Bully Boy gasped deeply, his eyes wide and stunned as he looked down at the green glass now protruding from his shirt. He dropped his knife and wrapped both his hands around the bottle as he fell backwards onto the asphalt. 

Mac hissed through his teeth at his sliced arm and gripped it. He watched as the bully's chest stopped moving and his hand fell away from the broken bottle.

"Lex?" A soft voice called out to him and Mac whipped around; seeing Tony's grey face. He had the bully's knife in his hand.

"Get out of here Lex, get back to the orphanage."

"No, we can go to the hospital--" He took Tony by the arm, but the bigger boy simply shook his head.

"I'm done for man, he got me good. I'll take the blame for Bully Boy. You just get out of here--" His breathing seemed labored, his chest rising and falling weakly.

A nearby siren rang out and Mac turned around, seeing the glow of flashing lights. "The cops are coming, those jerks must have gotten them--" His arm throbbed and he gritted his teeth against it.

"Just go man--" Tony slid down the wall, his head lolling against the bricks.

"Tony--" Mac wanted to stay, wanted to help his friend but he knew deep down it was too late. One more quick glance towards the street and he saw the glow from the lights growing brighter.

"Damn it!" He muttered as he turned around and fled from the alley.

Gillian lifted Mac's right hand and bent his arm at the elbow, seeing the thin scar that went along it. Her fingers slid across it gently as she raised her eyes to look at his face.

"That?"

"Y-yeah. The cops c-came, decided that the tw-two of them had k-killed one another and l-left it at that--" He sighed, his gaze shifting to the ceiling. "I-I don't know w-why I thought about T-Tony after all this t-time."

"He was a good friend to you Mac and he took the blame for that jerkoff's death so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"M-Maybe--" He started to talk when another pain came to him; he arched his back against it sending ice chunks all over the floor. A pained cry blurted out of his mouth as he squeezed Gillian's hand so hard she thought he was going to break it. 

"It's all right Mac, just hang on. It'll be over soon I promise!" Tears rolled down her face, but not because of the vice grip around her hand.

Suddenly he jerked his hand away from hers and turned on his side; panting hard.  He wanted to curl up into a ball but his restraints prevented him from doing so. Gillian got up from her chair and walked around the bed; bending over she rubbed his shoulders.

"Any minute now it's going to pass."

"N-no it's n-not!" Mac turned his head to look at her. "I-It's not stopping!"

"I'm going to go get Lukas then--" Gillian turned to leave only to have MacGyver reach and snag her wrist, his grip like iron. "No! H-He'll want to drug me!"

She knelt by the side of the bed. "Then let him! Let him give you some relief!"

"N-no! I w-won't take the easy w-way out!" He shouted through gritted teeth.

"Easy? You call this easy!" 

"J-just lay d-down with me!" He let go of her wrist and Gillian rose to her feet. She touched the end of the rubber sheet and rolled it towards him. Clearing enough space for herself, she climbed into the bed immediately wrapped her arms around him and covered his body with hers. 

"J-just hold me Gill, p-please. I can m-make it with you r-rather than d-drugs--" He said weakly, his voice still pained.

"You can make it Baby--" She hugged him, his whole body felt hot like he had just come from an oven. The tension in it told her that the pain had indeed lingered on and she stroked his wet chest through his whimpers and bated breaths.

_"Fucking bitch!__ You can't do this to me!"_  

Mac raged on and on, thrashing around in the bed scattering most of the ice used to keep him cool all over the floor. The pain lingered on and on for him but now it had manifested into something uglier and violent. His will and spirit weak, he had finally given in to the pain and was in a fury that the one thing that could end his suffering was denied. 

Red faced, sweaty and furious, every glance he gave Gillian was filled with hatred. His face thin and gaunt had days worth of stubble on it; making his already prominent cheekbones stick out even more; his long blond hair stuck up in places giving him a wild Einstein look. 

_"Give me what I want! Give me some daawwwg!"_

Drawing the name out showed the extent of his desperation; a line of drool rolled from the corner of his mouth as he arched his back.

_"Shoot me full of it! Shoot me full of it right NOW!"_

Gillian sat in her chair, trying to remain calm through it all. But the weariness began to take its toll on her; her eyes were lifeless and dark shadows from lack of sleep were under them. Still, she mopped his brow and tried to talk to him but the more she spoke the angrier he seemed to get. 

MacGyver tested the strength of the thick leather straps, jerking on them with all his might. The skin of his wrists and ankles had begun to grow raw and bled from the leather digging into them. Gill steeled herself and scowled as she answered yet another demand.

"You can't have any heroin Mac; you're just going to have to work through this!"

He turned his head to look at her; those dark eyes of his black from his dilated pupils looked like burning coal.

_"Goddamn whore! That's what you are Gillian! A good for nothing cunt that only has one talent! And that's for fucking!"_ He sat up as best he could and spat at her with what little saliva he had from his constant yelling. 

_"If I could get out of these straps I'd break your fucking neck!"_

She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, shoving him back down to the bed.

"Shut your mouth! No matter what you _say_ you're not getting more white horse so you just better deal with it!" That was the bravest thing she could say, in reality his words cut her so bad she wanted to cry. She was pretty sure it was just the withdrawal talking but his angry venomous tirade seemed so believable; the last thread of her tolerance had snapped. 

Mac snarled at her, turning his head away. He seemed so exhausted by all this but still the fight in him went on and he jerked his arms and legs yet again in defiance.

A hand suddenly gripped her shoulder and she jumped, whipping around to see Lukas. 

"Gillian, will you come with me for a moment?" The doctor had wandered in and out of the room periodically. He seemed unaffected by his raging patient yawning widely with boredom; after all there were few things he hadn't heard before.

"Yes, of course--" Gillian set the washcloth down. "I'll be right back Mac."

Lukas took Gillian by the arm and led her out of the room. Because of the glass walls, they walked all the way to the elevator.

"What is it Lukas? What did you want to see me about?"

The doctor stood in front of her, reaching out to touch her chin. "You've been in that room for the past two days, you haven't eaten or slept. Don't you think you need to?"

Gillian stared into his face and shook her head. "I'm fine Lukas, really."

"Are you? Because I don't think so--" His blue eyes took in every inch of her face, seeing her red blood shot eyes, the dark circles and the slightly pale hue of her skin. "I've heard the things he's been saying to you; don't tell me you're fine."

His gentle tone is what did it, it finally caved Gillian in and she took a hitching breath. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob.

Lukas saw the emotion pour into her and gripped her shoulders, pulling her into a strong embrace.

It was just all too much, Gillian's knees buckled and both ended up sitting on the cold floor.

"He hates me Lukas!" She sobbed against his white coat, gripping it firmly between her fingers.

"No Gillian, it's not true--" He rocked her in his arms, feeling her shudder against him. "He's hurting because his body wants the heroin. He doesn't mean one thing he says and when it's all over he might not even remember this."

"I love him so much and seeing him like this is killing me!"

He gently pushed her away from him. "Yes I know, that is why I want you go to another room, one just down the hall if you wish and eat, take a shower and sleep--" He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "He needs you to be at your strongest."

Gillian sighed heavily, covering her face with both hands. "All right for a few hours," she slid her hands down. "But I want someone to wake me, do you understand? I don't want to be away from him any longer than that."

"I understand--" Lukas got up and helped Gillian get to her feet. "Wolfgang will wake you."

Lukas saw to Gillian's comfort, he sent for fresh clothes to be brought to her along with a meal. He checked on her one last time and saw she was resting comfortably in a room just down the hall from MacGyver. 

He decided to sit in Gillian's place beside his patient. Opening the door, he saw Mac still squirming in his bed; his wrists and ankles were bloody, looking like raw hamburger.

"Good Evening MacGyver--" Lukas plunked down in Gillian's chair, crossing his legs.

Mac's lip curled up in a sneer when he saw the doctor. "Where is Gillian?"

"Don't worry about her right now, I was hoping maybe you can I could spend some time together--" Lukas took off his glasses, tucking them into his pocket.

"I'm not saying _shit_ to you! I want Gillian back in here and I want her _now_!" He twisted his wrists, making the leather creak. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible, you've already upset her enough. She's resting in another room."

"I don't care where she is! Bring her to me!"

"I am sorry but I can't do that. She'll be back in a few hours--" Lukas stood up and checked his watch. "I'll be back in a little while MacGyver, try and get some rest."

He watched the doctor leave the room, the doors shutting behind him. 

Another deep pain rolled through Mac's stomach, lolling his head from side to side as he fought it.

"Oh God please make it stop—Please let it stop or let me die--"  All the anger and rage he had now drained out of his body along with tears that rolled down his face.

Gillian sat straight up in bed, seeing that the three hours she had asked for where almost up. Flinging back the covers she quickly changed into black shorts and a red t-shirt. Brushing both her teeth and her hair, she left her room and headed the hall. She pulled back both doors to Mac's room and walked into it; the sight that was now before her made her stop dead in her tracks as the sound of soft sniffling reached her ears.

"Mac--" Taking a few more steps towards the bed, she saw the wet marks down his face as he craned his neck to look at her.

"Gillian--" His voice, thick with emotion, was defeated and weak and she felt her own eyes well with tears. She climbed up on the bed and began removing the straps around his arms and legs. When the last one was unbuckled, she gathered Mac up in her arms and held him.

"I'm sorry—I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me--" He buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder; his hot tears burning her skin.

"No Mac, I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you--" She slid him over until his whole body covered hers; touching his head she raised it staring into his tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes. 

"Do you understand that? I can never hate you--"

He nodded; taking a shuddering breath. "I just want to go to sleep; I hurt and I'm so tired I can't even see straight."

"Then just go to sleep Mac--" She lowered his head back down to her chest. "You haven't slept in two days, you need to rest and when you wake up it'll be gone."

MacGyver sighed, the soft scent of Gill and the feel of her beneath him made him totally relax. His eyelids lowered and raised a few times before the exhaustion finally swept through him.

Lukas wandered back into the room a few moments later, seeing the couple asleep. The straps littered the floor and he shook his head; that wasn't the best idea but at the same time he trusted Gillian's judgment. Pulling a syringe and an alcohol pad from his pocket he leaned over the bed, seeing Gillian's arms around Mac. He pulled up the sleeve on her t-shirt and ripped open the swab, swiping it across the skin.

"Forgive me, but I must do this for your own benefit--" He tapped the syringe with his fingers making sure it was free of air bubbles and sunk into the upper arm. So thoroughly exhausted the young woman didn't even flinch. She sighed, the sedative allowing her to fall into an even deeper sleep. 

Gillian's eyes opened; a flood of panic raced through her. 

"Be calm Gillian, it's all right--" Lukas walked towards her, his hands tucked into his white coat.

"How long have I--?" She rubbed her hand down her face and gazed down at Mac; he was still asleep.

"24 hours--" He stated as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I-I've been asleep for a whole _day_?" 

"You were tired--" He smiled as he stretched out his hand. "Come, let me examine him."

Still confused; she placed her hand in his and carefully slid Mac off of her chest.

Lukas leaned over his patient, a stethoscope in his hands. He placed it on MacGyver's chest and listened to his heart and lungs before finally plucking the ear pieces out.

"I think the worst of it has passed Gillian—Blood pressure, pulse and breathing are all normal." He said with a smile. "He will most likely have symptoms now like he has the flu, but not the fever or the pain. In a few more days he should be almost back to normal."

Gillian closed her eyes in relief and dropped her head back. "I'm so glad to hear you say that--" 

"I am just as relieved as you believe me; it has been a rough few days and MacGyver has been through a traumatic ordeal. He will need time to recover."

"Is that why he's still asleep?" She sat down in her chair, reaching out to stroke her fingers down Mac's face.

"Oh yes, he's been asleep for a whole day he will more than likely sleep for another--" Lukas tucked his stethoscope in his pocket. "This will give you a chance for some rejuvenation. Why don't you let Wolfgang show you were the sauna and Jacuzzi is, he gives excellent massages."

"When Mac is awake and is tended to _first_ Lukas, then I'll do a little self pampering--" A grateful smile came to her lips as he gave her a nod.

"As you wish, I'll be back in a little while to check on him. I left a first-aid kit in the bathroom; perhaps you can take this chance to bandage his wrists and ankles."

"Good idea," Gillian rose from her chair as the good doctor left and returned with the kit. 

"Let's see here--" She opened it and pulled out some peroxide and cotton balls, a box of gauze, a tube of antibiotic cream and first-aid tape.

"I suppose cleaning the wounds would be the first thing to do--" Picking up Mac's right hand, she wet the cotton balls and gently swabbed over his damaged wrist hissing through her teeth at the raw looking skin.

"Man you did a good job!" 

The cuts made by the leather could be easily seen and she cleaned them with care before applying a coat of antibiotic cream. Deciding against the gauze, she set it aside and cut long strips of the tape and wrapped it around his wrist.

"There!" She repeated the process with the other wrist and but not his ankles, just coating them in the cream would suffice. Washing her hands, she returned to the bed where her mentor lay and curled up beside him.

"I knew you would make it Mac, and when you're ready we'll leave this place and take a nice vacation someplace sunny, maybe a tropical island. You deserve it Baby--" She leaned her head on his shoulder and draped one arm gently around his waist.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, MacGyver slowly opened his eyes. Blinking, he looked around the darkened room, the fog of sleep still heavy over his mind. Finally it all came back to him; he gazed down and felt the warm weight of Gillian half sprawled across him. 

His body ached, and his head felt a little stuffy. He yawned and shifted over, seeing the tape around his wrists. He had some recollection about why; tugging on the straps came back to him. Gillian shifted off of him and rolled onto her left side.

Mac propped himself on his elbow and rolled her back, gazing down into her serene face. He reached out and traced his finger across her forehead and down the shape of her button nose. Stroking the curve of her face to her chin and back up over her full lips; he dropped his head and gave a tiny peck to her mouth.

"Gill?"

She didn't respond so he did it again, this time pressing his mouth a little firmer. Gillian stirred her lips parting in response as she brought her hand up and cupped the back of his neck.

Groaning, a tidal wave of passion washed through MacGyver as he stretched out on top of her; their kisses blending together one right after another.

Gillian's hands gripped the flesh of his bare back all the way to the white shorts he still wore and pulled them down his hips.

Mac helped her, kicking the shorts off. He broke the kiss temporarily, long enough to lean back on his haunches. He stared down at her and passed his tongue over his lips as he fingered the waist of her black shorts and tugged them off. She wore no panties beneath it and that flash of her bare hips and the patch of cinnamon colored hair that covered her pubic bone made him shudder. The next thing he took off was the red t-shirt, tossing it over his shoulder staring down at her bare chest with a deep hunger.

Falling back on her; he nudged his way between her legs as he kissed her once more.

Her arms encircling his neck; Gillian slid her legs around either side of his hips, trying to force his entrance. 

Rising up on his arms, Mac moved back and then forward; his iron shaft sliding into her warm core. 

Gillian gasped, surprised at the heat and strength behind that thrust, her dark eyes wide and astonished as she stared into her lover's face. 

Mac didn't say one word, but the gaze in his mocha colored eyes was enough. He still looked so thin and pale but his eyes shined brightly with life and desire. He drove back, sliding all the way out of her before diving back in. His eyes closed and he bit his lips against the gratification that saturated through him, nothing but pure unadulterated bliss with every arch of his body into Gillian's; the feeling growing.

Panting hard, Gillian moaned as she moved in rhythm with him; never had she experienced anything so exquisite with Mac; every dive straight into her made her crave the next one wanting him deeper, harder.  She hung on his neck for dear life, never wanting to let go.

MacGyver dropping his head, kissing Gillian's face as his warm breath hit her cheeks. "God I love you Gill, I love you so much--" He pressed the side of his face against hers, closing his eyes.

"Love you too Mac, only you—forever--" Her body tensed suddenly. "Mac— oh God yes—I'm going to come--" She panted in his ear as her legs tightened around him. "Make me come Baby--"

Hearing the plead in her voice and her writhing beneath him made MacGyver groan; he reached around his neck to grip her wrists and flattened them to the bed. Lying full on top of her; he pounded into her much harder, deeper; not with just his body but his heart and soul. 

He gasped; a flush creeping up his face. Gillian whimpered and clamped around his throbbing shaft hard, the clenching of her muscles drew out his orgasm out slowly. 

Together they writhed and panted, sobbing moans and groans echoed in the room until with two cries blending into one; silence once more prevailed.

Gillian opened her eyes, seeing the beginning rays of dawn fill the room. She looked down at her chest seeing Mac still there; his deep breathing told her he was asleep.

"Ohh maybe that wasn't such a good idea--" Mac groaned as he stirred, raising his head. 

"Feel like hell."

"Lukas said that even though the worst is over you're going to be sick like you've got a cold or the flu for maybe a few more days--" She touched his cheeks and forehead, the skin felt cool.

"A cold or a flu I could live with, those pains I couldn't. I was ready to die then go through anymore--" Her hand was still on his face and he leaned into it.

"Believe me I know how rough it was for you--" Gillian smiled, craning her neck to kiss him. "But I knew you were strong enough to get through it and I'm proud of you for doing it."

MacGyver closed his eyes, her words only added to his guilt. "I had my doubts for awhile--" He opened his eyes, starting to speak but Gillian touched his lips with her fingers.

"You don't have to say anything Mac. I know how much you were hurting; you didn't mean what you said."

He kissed those fingers, his dark eyes bright. "But they still hurt you, I saw it in your face then and I can see it now--" Mac swallowed hard. "Gillian I've never asked to be forgiven for anything I've _ever_ done in my whole life. But I'm asking now."

Gillian blinked and looked at her mentor as if he had spoken another language. He was correct; in all the time she knew him he had never been sorry for anything.  Hearing him ask for forgiveness, asking _her_ for forgiveness shocked her.

"Mac—There's noting to forgive you for--" She took his face in both her hands. "It was the withdrawal; your body's craving for the smack that made you say those things. I forgave you before the words even left your mouth."

That brought a small smile to his face as their mouths met in a small kiss. Gillian settled back down and once more drew Mac to her chest.

For the next three days, MacGyver and Gillian were treated to the best of what the Bad Guter Gesundheit had to offer. They were given massages, Mac especially rubbed down with great care as his body continued to recover. His flu-like symptoms slowly disappeared and with them a sense of normalcy returned to him. But still, he had to take things slow; his diet light and easy with liquids, and then moving up to thicker liquids until finally light meals were allowed. He was mobile on his own by the second day; he had easily lost 20 pounds and with that a good portion of his strength but determined to get it back. 

After spending another morning in the sauna, Lukas insisted he spend half an hour every morning to help remove the impurities from his body; Mac returned to his room to find Lukas and Gillian there. Seeing him up and around without any help made Gillian smile; she patted the bed beside her.

"Hi--" He had a black terry cloth robe around him; his cheeks glowing a slight pink color from the high temperature in the steamy room.

"Everything okay?" He sat down on the bed, folding his hand in front of him.

"Yeah, everything is fine--" Gillian shifted towards him, she too had on a robe but hers was white. She reached out and took his hand, holding it in her lap. 

"Lukas just has to talk to you about something and wanted me to be here."

"All right, talk to me about what?"

Lukas stood by the bed and cleared his throat, reaching into the pocket of his white coat he pulled out a syringe.

"About this MacGyver."

Mac saw the needle and a flash came to him; he saw the image of Cesio Alacran leaning over him waving a syringe in his face. He got up quickly and whipped around, backing up a few steps; his eyes wide and his breathing harsh.

"Get _that_ away from me!" Mac unconsciously rubbed the inside of his arms over the fading needle marks.

"Mac—its all right--" Gillian went over to him and took his hand, only to have him pull it away. He paced nervously, his eyes still locked on the doctor.

"It's nothing but a vitamin mixture MacGyver; I want to give you an injection once a day to help you regain your strength--" Lukas stayed where he was, not risking taking one step towards his agitated patient.

"He's right Mac, its vitamins and minerals, nothing more--" Gillian saw his terrified face as she reached out and took his hand in hers again.

"He's not giving me anything!" 

Glancing over his shoulder; she saw Lukas and he gave her a nod. "Then let me give it to you Mac, you trust_ me_ don't you?"

MacGyver's gaze finally shifted to Gillian's face. "Yes I trust you."

"And you _know_ I'd never hurt you, right?"

He swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah I know that."

"Good--" She smiled giving his hand a squeeze. Leaving him a moment, she got the syringe and an alcohol swab from Lukas and untied his robe, parting one of the ends.

"It's just to help you Mac, that's all." She tore open the swab and gently wiped it an area on his upper arm. Gillian raised the needle to make sure there were no bubbles and the sight of it made him tense.

"Turn your face away Mac, don't look at it."

Mac stared at her for a long moment before slowly turning his head away.  Pinching the skin, she gently inserted the needle into it, injecting the vitamin and mineral combination into him. He flinched slightly but then instantly relaxed.

"There--" She rubbed the area gently. "See? It's all over."

"Very good, and I thank you Gillian--" Lukas quickly took the needle away. "Mac, I'll see you in a few hours for your counseling session--" He left the room and when the doors closed Mac turned back, the color still gone from his face.

"I don't like needles; I don't want to deal with them!" He wiped his hand across his mouth as he leaned against the wall.

"I know Mac, but these shots are to help you, not hurt you--" His robe still hung partially open and she ran her fingers over the healing bullet wound in his shoulder; the small hole was closing up and a thin layer of scar tissue covered it, the healing skin pink. 

"Did you and Lukas talk about that yesterday?"

"Yeah—and today I'm sure we'll talk about how I reacted just now to his vitamin booster."

"It's all part of the healing process--" Gillian stood in front of him and took a hold of his hands. "Come on, why don't we sit down?" 

She led him over to the bed and they both sat down on it.

"I didn't think I was going to react like that--" Mac stared down at the bed, tracing his finger over the sheet. "I just saw it and a face hanging over me and I felt like I was back in that dingy basement--" He turned his head to look at her. "It was like being buried alive, in the cold and the dark but still being alive."

Gillian slung her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's how the castle was for me. I spent every waking moment in the attic, combing the cyber world for any clue as to who had you and where. Lotus Blossom and Red Dragon got paid big dough for their information."

Mac's arm curled around her waist and pulled her against him. "In a few days Gill, we need to talk about some things."

"Yeah I know and you're right, we do--"

He laid back on the bed, taking her with him. Planting a kiss in her hair, his hands stroked down the long red tendrils.

"But not now Gill—Now I just want to hold you."

The spa had a gym, one giant room with weights of all different sizes and strengths and mirrors on one side, bicycles and other cardiovascular machines on the other. The room had big glass windows giving a breathtaking view of the Swiss border and the lush green countryside; perfect inspiration for jogging. 

Mac had been on the treadmill running since the late morning. His face was flushed and both he and his black workout clothes were soaking wet with sweat; but despite this he ran on letting his mind wander. When he finally had enough he slapped the red emergency stop button on the machine and the belt slowly came to a stop. He leaned forward, dropping his head as he caught his breath.

Stepping down from the treadmill he snagged a towel from a nearby rack and pressed it to his face. Sitting down on one of the benches, he dabbed his face and neck; his legs and arms now feeling like Jell-O.

"Hey--" Gillian came into the gym sporting a pink workout outfit, a sports bra and bicycle shorts; her hair put back in a pony tail. 

"Having fun?" She stood over him, seeing how drenched he was; reaching out she ran her hand down his long damp hair.

He raised his head, his eyes traveling from her long legs to the sports bra that revealed her shapely midriff. 

"That's a _dangerous_ outfit to have on--" His eyes finally reached her face, seeing her mischievous expression.

"Well what _else_ would I wear to work out in? Tank top and shorts like you?"

"So you're here to work out too?" He slung the towel around his neck and stood up.

"Yeah, I jogged this morning around the spa, so I thought I'd come in here and do a little weight work--" Gill took a step towards her mentor and gripped both ends of the towel.

"Need someone to spot you?"

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Think you can handle it?"

"I've handled you before, in more than _one_ way--" Her hands stroked down his chest as she grinned; his dark eyes held playfulness as he nodded.

"We'll see."

He stepped around her, walking over to the other half of the room where the weights lined the walls on giant metal racks. Several black medal benches were there as well and he laid back on one of them.

"Put two 50 pound circles on each end."

"Are you sure?" Gill walked around him, seeing where the weights were divided, hanging on a spinning rack that resembled a big metal lazy Susan. The 50 pound ones were the size of hubcaps and she picked one up and slid it across the thick pole currently suspended above her mentor's chest.

"Yeah--" He watched her slid another one on and the metal clip that locked the weights in place. Moving to the other side, she slid the other two weights on and secured them.

Standing over the bar, she widened her stance and reached out to grip it. "Okay I'm ready, let's do it."

MacGyver reached up and gripped the rod, curling his fingers around it. He looked at the woman above him and nodded.

Gillian took a deep breath and using her legs and arms she lifted the long weight from rack.

Gritting his teeth, Mac lifted the bar several times exhaling as he did so. The muscles in his arms bent and flexed as he pushed the pole away from his chest.

"Eight, nine, ten--" Gillian counted out loud, her eyes never leaving her mentor. "Eleven--"

The bar shook and he panted as it started to sink; his left shoulder throbbing suddenly.

"Come on Mac, one more for twelve." 

"Slipping!" He grunted as the rod moved lower towards his chest.

"Got it!" Gillian quickly grabbed the weight, helping her partner put it back on the rack. "What happened?"

"My shoulder--" He sat up slowly, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Here, let me see--" She sat down beside the bench, straddling it. Pulling the tank top strap down and she rubbed the wound gently. "You probably just pulled it a little that's all. Maybe you shouldn't do anymore today."

Mac sighed, rotating his shoulder in a circle. "Yeah, maybe I have done enough for today--" 

"Why don't we go get cleaned up and get something to eat?" Gillian scooted closer to him and fixed his strap. "How does a nice warm shower sound?" She shifted off of the bench and held out her hand.

MacGyver said nothing; he slipped his hand around hers and let her pull him to his feet.

Two empty plates containing the remains of salad were set on a rolling cart just outside the bedroom door. While just inside the freshly showered MacGyver and Gillian were resting, Mac had his arms around Gillian stroking his hands down her bare back; his face expressing quiet contemplation.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

She raised her head, gazing into his face. "I want to tell you about Ashby."

His far away expression disappeared as he focused his full attention on her. "What about him?"

"I know you told me that if I had to certain things with him that it'd be all right but I want you to know that I didn't sleep with him."

A look of absolute relief passed over his face as he craned his neck and pressed his mouth to hers. He lowered his head back down and sighed.

"Is he dead?"

Nodding her head slowly, she looked away not meeting his eyes. "I didn't sleep with him but I did something else--"

Mac reached up and touched her chin, turning her head back towards him. "You did what you had to do, that's what I told you before you left."

"I know, but that didn't make it any easier Mac--" Her face still looked ashamed; his fingers stroked over her cheek.

"Show me what you did."

Raising her gaze, she heard the playful tone of his voice and saw the gleam in his whiskey colored eyes.

"Well first of all--" Sliding across his body she peered down in his face; her hips rubbed against his. 

"First off I kissed him very, very slowly--" Her lips planted tiny kisses along his upper lip, nipping at it gently. 

He smiled at that, making it disappear. "You didn't do this to Ashby."

"No, but I'm doing it to you--" Gillian moved to his fuller lower lip, her tongue tracing over it and down the cleft in his chin.

"Ashby wouldn't have deserved this kind of attention--" Mac closed his eyes and raised his chin a little.

"You're right about that--" She nibbled under his jaw and over his Adam's apple, making him hiss through his teeth. Her hips began to grind against his again, feeling the heat of his swelling manhood between her thighs.

"Hmm seems someone _likes_ what I'm doing--" Licking her way down the hollow of his neck and over each collarbone, Gillian made her way to his chest.

"I know what I'd _like_ to be doing--" His hands covered her shoulders and pushed back on them a little.

"Oh? And what's that?" Gillian asked as she raised her head.

Mac didn't say a word; he moved Gill sideways and rolled them over once. "Turn over."

She knew what he wanted and a smile came to her face as she rolled over, getting up on all fours. Reaching out, Gillian gripped the clear headboard.

The sight before him made MacGyver body shudder as a flare up of heat hit him right between the legs. His eyes traced over the gentle dip of her spine that rose over the sweet swell of her pert butt. Her long hair covered most of her back and he rose to his knees, brushing the flame colored over the side of her neck. He loomed over her spine, his big hands roaming down the silky skin.

"God you're beautiful Gill--"

The caressing of his warm hands made her sigh; every stroke made her tingle and she flexed her spine in response.

"Mac—don't tease!" She whimpered as she moved back against his thighs, feeling the poke of his stiff shaft against her lower back.

His hands slid all the way over her butt to grip her hips, leaning over her licked and nibbled his way up her backbone to her shoulder blades. Closing his eyes he relished the soft scent of her skin; its taste sweet yet salty at the same time. Gillian groaned and wiggled beneath him but he didn't care; no matter how long it took he was going to appreciate the woman he had given his heart too.

"I think it's time we had that talk now Gill."

"All right, what about?"

"The future, what's going to happen when we leave here." 

Gillian and MacGyver were lying like spoons; he had one arm locked around her securely. She opened his arms and turned around to face him. She studied the dark, earthy depths of his eyes seeing something she hadn't ever seen before. A flash of ---

"You don't want to be an assassin anymore, do you?"

His chest rose and fell in a single expulsion of breath as he cast his eyes down, avoiding her gaze.

She touched his chin and raised it, forcing him to look at her.

"You don't, do you?"

He swallowed hard, pressing his lips together. He had been the one that wanted to talk but suddenly found himself hesitating. Mac tried to turn his face away again but Gillian cupped his chin between her fingers so he couldn't. Not saying a word, she simply waited for him to talk.

"I can't do it anymore--" He whispered seeing her silently nod, the signal for him to continue. "Something's changed inside of me Gill--" She let go of his chin and he turned his face upwards, staring up at the ceiling. "I always thought of myself as the best, one step ahead of everyone else. But this time someone was one step ahead of _me_ and I spent two weeks tied to that stinking bed realizing just how wrong I had been."

Gillian pressed her cheek to his shoulder, stroking a soothing hand over his chest. "You are the best Mac, no other assassin has been as clever or cunning as you have been."

"I know that but that was before things changed for me Gill--" He touched his fingers to her chin and raised it. "Before you came into my bed."

"Before things changed between us?" 

Mac gave a slow nod. "I could be as ruthless and heartless as I needed to be to get the job done. As long as I used your body for pleasure and kept you out of my heart I could do anything--" His fingers kept stroking under her chin as he lowered his head back down. 

"After I got that first hit, I realized I was in trouble. And even though you said you loved me, you could have easily let me die of an overdose. The money, the jet—everything right within your grasp--" He turned his head to the side, looking at her. "But you didn't, you risked your ass to come after me Gill. You don't know what that did to me to see you in that basement and know that you were _really_ there. Not just a mirage in my head that would vanish as soon as the heroin wore off."

She took his hand out from under her jaw and kissed it. "I vowed to be by your side always Mac. We vowed it to each other in blood, remember?"

"Always--" Their eyes met and for a moment Gill's widened when she saw how shiny his were. The gravity of what really happened to her mentor suddenly hit her and she felt her own throat tighten.

"Mac--"

Leaning back, she reached out and gripped his shoulders, sitting him up and into her arms. She hugged him tightly, shifting to sit on the bed.

"You thought you were going to die, didn't you?" 

"Every—waking moment--" MacGyver squeezed his eyes shut, trembling in Gillian's arms as the wave of raw emotion erupted out of him. "Oh God—I was so scared Gill—I got taught a big lesson in humility I'm _never_ going to forget. The lesson got ground into me, like broken glass and now I don't have what it takes to kill anymore! All the anger, the rage, just got taken out of me every time one of those needles got stuck in my arm!"

"I know, I know!" Gillian also wrapped her legs around him, hugging him with her entire body, rocking him. The intensity of the pure unadulterated honesty that came pouring out of her mentor frightened her a little but she rode out the storm nevertheless. 

"I don't know what to do now, but what I _do_ know is that I want you there with me, whatever it is."

"You've got me Mac, you know that!" She touched his shoulders and pushed him back a little staring into his face. "You _know_ that don't you?"

His face wet with tears, he took a deep shuddering breath, nodding. "I know--"

"We'll figure it out, I promise--" She drew him into another hug, closing her eyes.

"You must think I'm a big coward--" Mac sniffled as he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, I don't. I think you're a man that's been through a terrible ordeal and has come out a changed man because of it. That old saying says that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"I don't feel so strong right now."

Gillian released her hug, taking his hands in hers. "But you _are_, just look what you've done. I don't just mean the withdrawal but your life in general. Not many people would have survived all you've been through Mac and come out in one piece." Her fingers curled around his. "You are a _survivor_."

"A survivor--" He whispered and flopped back onto the bed, tucking one arm under his head.

"We just have to find our place in this world again--" Gillian laid back down herself, lifting his right hand to hold it; their fingers entwining.

"There's got to be something--" Mac yawned widely, covering his mouth.

"It'll come to us, why don't we just sleep on it?" 

"All right--" He shifted a little in the bed and closed his eyes, hoping the answer would come to him with sleep.

The sound of crinkling woke Mac up; he opened his eyes seeing Gillian dressed in black shorts and a blue tank top. She had a small brown paper bag in her hands and took out what looked like a white box.

"What's that?"

Gillian turned to look at him, startled that he was awake. "Oh nothing, just my pills."

"What pills?" He sat up, rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"My birth control pills Mac, remember? The little pink pill I take every day? Except with all this moving around and stuff my prescription didn't get refilled until I asked Lukas to do it for me."

He saw the box in her hands and stood up; picking his black shorts off the floor he pulled them on.

"Let me see them--" 

She turned towards him, stretching out her hand to give him the pills. Despite the fact the words were in German, he was able to read and understand them. A flash of a conversation he had with her ages ago came back to him…

_"And you best be making sure you do take those little pills or your time in my bed will come to a very slow and painful end."_

_"I do take them; you don't have to worry about that. Think I want to look like this?"_

"You once told me you take these pills because you don't want to get pregnant, do you still feel that way?"

Her gaze shifted from the box to her mentor's face. "Things weren't like they are now when I said that—and that is a decision we both made. You were pretty adamant about me _not_ getting pregnant."

Gripping the box in his hands, he took another look at it. It was a year's supply of birth control pills, almost guaranteeing that they wouldn't get any unexpected surprises. He raised his eyes to look at Gillian; picturing her with that fake pregnant belly she once wore for a job made something well up inside of him. A pang of longing that he didn't understand, not until he crossed the room to the bathroom. His hand open and the pills fell into the trashcan inside of it.

Gillian watched him, her eyes widening. She stepped inside the bathroom and touched his arm turning him around. "Why did you do that? Are you saying you want--?"

He stared at her, just as surprised at what he did as she was. "I don't know what I'm saying Gill—But I know I don't want you to take those pills anymore. All right?"

She nodded, knowing what it meant, knowing what could or would happen without them. 

"Okay."

Mac decided to have a lazy day—after his sauna session, counseling with Lukas and mild workout, he went back to his room and slipped into the bathroom for a shower.

A towel wrapped around his head, he bent down and pulled it off whipping his long wet hair back; the golden tresses cascading down his spine. Two things got his attention as he pulled the towel from around his waist; magazines and a laptop sat on the freshly changed bed he.

"Okay--" He pulled back the closet door and plucked a clean pair of silk boxers and sat down on the bed, picking up the magazine. It was the newest copies of his favorite magazine, _Mercenary Monthly_.

"Hmmm--" Thumbing through the articles, he set it aside and picked up the laptop, looking it over.  It was definitely his, but he hadn't seen it in ages.

"All right time for some answers--" Turning sideways, he plucked the white cordless phone from its cradle and pressed a few buttons.

"Lukas—found some surprises in my room any idea where they came from? And where is Gillian?" He folded his long legs under him, suddenly straightening his spine. "What? What visitor? Lukas I don't think I'm up for company--"

Gillian came through the double doors, a smile on her face. She had on a flowered sundress and carried several bags in her arms.

"Good Morning."

"Gill's here, thanks Lukas. I'll call you back about the company--" Mac hung up the phone, raising an eyebrow.

"A little early for shopping isn't it?" He put the phone back on the charger and tapped the laptop. "Where did this come from Gill?"

"It's not _that_ early Mac and as for that, well, it was dropped off. Someone thought you might feel like web surfing--" She sat down on the bed and began going through what she bought. "Here I got you some stuff to wear so you don't have to keep hanging around in just shorts."

"What _else am I going to hang around in? I'm in a rehab spa--" He took the black box she offered and pulled open the lid; parting the paper he pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a maroon silk shirt._

"Wow! What's this for?"

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight, we're going into Zurich--" Gillian stood up and took the box from him, placing the boxes in the closet.

"And what is Lukas talking about? He said I've got company. Who could possibly want to see me?" Getting up from the bed, Mac went into the bathroom and ran his brush through his long hair.

"I don't know Mac, but the least you can do is look presentable--" She poked her head in the bathroom doorway and handed him a blue t-shirt.

"I am presentable--" He grumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head and fixed his hair.

"There are you hap--" Coming out of the bathroom, Mac stopped in mid sentence when he saw a familiar older man with a balding head; dressed in dark pants and a tan shirt.

"Good Morning sir--" Hainsworth gave a little bow.

"Hainsworth—what are you doing here?" Truly astonished, he swallowed hard as he approached the older man.

"I took the liberty of bringing a few things from the castle in the hopes they'd make you more comfortable--" He turned his attention to Gillian and smiled. "It's good to see you as well Miss Gillian."

"So _you brought my computer and the magazines?"_

"Of course sir, I thought you'd enjoy them--"

"And I will, thank you Hainsworth--" He meekly held out his hand to the butler.

"It's good to see you again sir--" His blue eyes traced over Mac's face, he instantly noticed how thin his master was. Their hands clasped and gently shook. "Dr. Lukas is taking good care of you; I gave him instructions to see to it that you both received the best of care."

"And he has been--" Mac cleared his throat. "Gillian would you excuse us?"

"Sure--" She gave Hainsworth a smile as she left the room, closing the doors behind her.

"You didn't have to do that you know--" Mac turned away and sat back down on the bed. 

"Do what sir?" Hainsworth looked at his master curiously.

"Come all this way, just to give me a few things."

"I did it to see to your needs, you _are_ the master of the castle whether you happen to be there at the moment or not."

"I see--" He hung his head a moment, sighing. "I haven't been a very good one Hainsworth, not to you or the other servants."

The older man approached the bed. "Miss Gillian said you've had a difficult time as of late sir, you both being dismissed from your job and all."

"Yeah that is true, but it still doesn't excuse it--" Raising his head he gazed at the older man. "I want to apologize for that Hainsworth."

His spine stiffened a moment and a small smile came to the butler's face. "There's no need for that sir, but it is accepted and appreciated--" He too saw the humility in his master's eyes realizing the change must have come from his ordeal. "I will pass on your apologies to the others as well."

"I'd appreciate that Hainsworth, thank you."

"My pleasure sir--" He said with a small bow.

Gillian flipped her loose hair over one shoulder and ran both her hands down her dress. A deep midnight blue in color, the cocktail dress was made of a brocade satin with a braid design; it had spaghetti straps that instead of going over each shoulders, they curved around her neck. She put the last touches on her makeup when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and turned around; seeing the astonished face of her mentor.

"My God you look stunning--" A hungry smile came to his lips as he held out his hand to her; his eyes tracing over the clingy shining material down to the matching blue Stilettos.

Her small hand slid into his as she stood before him "Oh believe me, the feeling is more than mutual--" Both of her hands came to his chest, sliding over the silk shirt. It seemed a little big for him but the deep color made his blond hair stand out even more. 

"You really look incredible Mac--" She muttered as her hands continued down over his thighs; the black pants fit him perfectly hugging around his slim waist.

His hands came around her and hugged her to him. MacGyver breathed in the soft scent of her perfume as he trailed kisses down her neck.  "We don't have to go anywhere you know; we can just stay and have a nice dinner here."

"No, we've been here for awhile and I think you especially need to get out for a bit--" Gillian sighed softly, enjoying the press of Mac's warm body against hers.

"If we're going to go out we better go before I change my mind."

"And just how are we going?" Mac's fingers stroked down her spine to cup her butt through the thin satiny material; squeezing it and pushing her hips into his.

"Lukas' BMW, it's a silver convertible."

They ate by candlelight, in an outdoor café near the banks of the Sihl River. One of the two rivers around Zurich, the Sihl flowed right through the city. A sea of lamp posts around them, the couple enjoyed the quiet tranquility of the night and the sound of the rushing water beside them.

"It's just the perfect temperature, not warm not cold but just right--" Gillian leaned back a little in her black wrought iron chair and crossed her legs. 

"Zurich is an amazing city--" She said in awe as she looked around all the bright lights that spanned out in all directions.

"Yeah it is--" Mac bent forward, grasping Gillian's hand in his. "I think I know what I want to do now that our time with HIT is over--" The lamp post behind him made is blond hair seem to glow; the light shimmering in his dark eyes.

"I read an article in my _Mercenary Monthly_ about how there is no good training facilities for mercenaries and assassins. Even the military has limitations these days due to bureaucratic mentality and other such red tape and certain countries and governments won't sanction training like that."

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "You want to have your own organization?"

"Yes, I do. I don't want to be an assassin anymore but why let those skills go to waste when we can use them to help others?"

She thought about it for a moment looking away from him briefly. "But where would we have this? You said it yourself that a lot of governments wouldn't approve of such a place."

A smile came to Mac's face as he sat back. "There's a group of islands east of Australia called the Phoenix Islands."

"Yeah I've heard of those--" Gillian watched his smile grow wider and her eyes bugged out a little. "You own them?"

"No, not all eight, just two of them, Phoenix and Birnie. I think we can make the camp on Phoenix and we can live on Birnie--" He got up from his chair and still holding Gillian's hand, he sunk to his knees in front of her.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Seeing her mentor do that gave her a strange feeling and she quickly tugged on his hand to get him up.

MacGyver shook his head slowly, grasping her other wrist so that now he had both of her hands in his. 

"You've been my pupil, my partner and my lover--" He swallowed hard as he stared into his face. "We once swore loyalty to each other but now--" Shaking his head he continued. 

"You've brought me back from the depths of Hell Gillian. I'll never be able to repay you for that but I want to spend the rest of my life trying. I don't want you to come to the Phoenix Islands as my partner."

Her throat felt dry and she licked her lips. "You don't?"

"No--" Mac shook his head again slowly. "I want you to come with me as my wife."

Gillian gasped deeply; feeling her heart go up into her throat. "Your wife?" She could barely get the words out, her airway growing tight with emotion.

"Marry me Gillian, I don't have a ring to give you right now but that's what I want--" His dark eyes grew shinier as tears puddled in them and rolled down his face. "Please."

"Mac--" Her lower lips trembled as she took a deep shuddering breath and tugged him into her arms. She cradled his head against her chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes, yes I will be your wife." 

MacGyver wrapped her up in a fierce hug, for the first time in his life he felt a sense of peace and tranquility.

"Now Miss Gillian, you _know_ perfectly well that Anja is capable of preparing meals--" 

Hainsworth stepped into the kitchen, watching his mistress at the big copper colored four-burner stove. The kitchen had the old fashion country look with light woods and big black wrought iron rustic hinges on the doors, the glass faced cabinets and the drawers. A perfect compliment to the large plantation house MacGyver and Gillian now called home. 

The huge white structure with the tall skinny pillars that wrapped around the front of the house like a shawl was once a thriving sugarcane plantation. But now it resembled a museum with its steps that led from the ground to the base of the pillars; both the porch and the second level had balconies with black wrought iron railings. 

Gillian stirred some meat in a skillet, glancing over her shoulder at the butler. 

"Yes I know that Hainsworth but I've given her and Maria the day off. They're in the guest house relaxing and now I'm saying the same to you--" She wiped her hands down her flowered apron and turned around; she grasped the handle on the wooden refrigerator and pulled it open taking out a bottle of wine. 

"But why Miss? You're all alone in this house with the master away at the camp."

"Not for _long, he's on his way home as we speak. He has given his recruits the weekend off so he's taking the speedboat home to spend the next two days here--" She seemed almost giddy as she opened a cabinet beside the stove and took out a jar of spices._

Hainsworth went over to the stove and looked at what she cooked; seeing large chunks of browning meat. "Is that the boar the master killed?"

"The very same, but while his head might be in Mac's trophy room, his carcass was in the freezer. I thought I'd surprise him and cook some of it for him--" She took off the top and seasoned the meat, giving it another stir.

"He'll enjoy that I'm sure--" Hainsworth noticed the large round diamond on her left ring finger that flashed in the light as she moved her hands. "If you don't mind my asking Miss, why haven't you married the master yet?"

Gillian turned to gaze at him; her eyebrows up. "Curious are you Hainsworth?"

The older man instantly blushed, tugging a little at the white collar of his white uniform shirt. Because of the warm island weather he had shed his black blazer.

"I mean no disrespect Miss but I've seen how frustrated MacGyver has become. He seems most anxious to be wed, why do you deny him still?"

"I have my reasons--" She stated before turning her attention back to her cooking.

"You're holding out because you're not sure he truly wants to marry you, am I right?"

Bending over, Gillian lowered the fire on the simmering meat and covered it with a metal lid. She gave her hands a quick rinsing in the sink and dried them on her apron.

"All right Hainsworth let me level with you--" Taking the older man by the arm, the two of them left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"It's been three months since we left the spa. I want to give Mac enough time to really be certain this is what he wants. It's one thing to say anything or do anything when you're going through a tough time and a lot of those times those promises and vows are forgotten when one recovers."

He stopped walking and shook his head facing his mistress. "Yes I know that but in those three months look at all the master has done. He took Anja, Maria and I from Germany and moved us out here to this island, found this plantation and fixed this and the guest house up so we may live here, started that camp; if there was any deceit in him he wouldn't be doing what he is now. I truly believe he has learned a great lesson from his ordeal and now is a better man because of it."

She studied the butler's face seeing the sincerity in his eyes and the genuine concern. "You once told me Mac was cold hearted and cruel but now I see that you truly do care for him, don't you?"

Hainsworth's spine straightened and he raised his head slightly. "He apologized to me Miss for his cruelty and malice. No other master has ever done that to me before; it was then that I realized I had misjudged him."

"He _apologized to you?" Gillian's jaw dropped open, not believing the words Hainsworth had spoken._

"Yes he did--" He saw her astonished face and gave her arm a squeeze. "I will leave you to your romantic evening with him Miss Gillian--" Hainsworth gave her a peck on the cheek. "You will phone if you need anything?"

"Of course Hainsworth--" Gillian smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "Just relax and enjoy the rest of the day."

"I will Miss--" He gave her a smile and a nod as he turned back towards the kitchen to leave by the back door.

The big oak double doors, with the stain glass design, opened; MacGyver stepped through them covered in dirt and grime, his camouflage uniform smudged and slightly wet from the boat ride. He sighed heavily, his whole body aching as he closed the doors.

"Good Evening--" 

He whipped around to look in the living room, seeing a fire going in the white stone fireplace and Gillian stretched out on a big puffy tan sofa, crossing her legs. She had on his black silk robe, her long hair loose and a seductive smile on her mouth.

"Gillian--" His boots thudded on the dark hardwood floor as he went over to her and dropped to his knees; leaning his head against her midsection.

"God I'm tired--" He mumbled.

"Not to mention filthy--" She wrinkled her nose as she saw the condition of his uniform. "Tough day at the office?"

"Tough _week at the office and sleeping in those barracks without you didn't make it any easier--"_

"Poor Baby--" Gillian touched his chin and raised it; he had dirt smudges and the remains of the camouflage makeup on his face and forehead. She shifted on the couch and sat up, her long legs on either side of him.

"We're all alone and I made us a nice hot meal."

MacGyver gazed at her, his dark eyes flashing. "Oh I'm interested in a meal all right, but not the one you prepared--" His hand touched the tie on the robe and pulled it open; he parted the silk material staring at the creamy flesh before his eyes. Leaning forward he trailed kisses from her collarbone down the curve of each breast. His tongue flicked out to taste each nipple; groaning at the sweetness of her skin.

Gillian gasped; dropping her head back and thrust her chest up; giving him better access to it.

"Missed you Mac, missed you bad--" 

"Missed you too, but we have this whole weekend to ourselves--" He kissed down her ribs to her belly button, parting her legs wider as he scooted back. Before Gillian could even blink, Mac buried his head between her legs; his hands slid under butt and lifted it.

"Oh _yes--" Gillian moaned as her hips undulated at the feel of her fiancé's hot tongue as it thoroughly explored every nook and cranny of her sex. Normally when Mac gave her this kind of attention he was slow and gentle, taking his sweet time. This occasion however was different; his nibbles and licks weren't gentle they were determined and within moments Gillian was crying out her pleasure, squeezing Mac's head between her knees.  _

Her fiancé laughed as his hands stroked over her thighs and managed to get them open. "That's just the beginning of what I have in store for you--" He leaned his head on her chest and sighed, hearing her racing heart under his ear.

"Then it's going to be a delightful weekend--" Gillian took a deep breath and sighed, stroking his long hair. "Go take a shower and I'll serve you up some nice boar and wild rice with mushrooms."

"You made boar?" Mac's head came up fast and he licked his lips.

"Yes I did--" She snickered at the look on his face, like a starving man that hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I'll go take that shower then!" He gave her a loud kiss as he stood up and raced up the stairs.

Gillian laughed as she sat up slowly, her knees and stomach trembling from the strength of her orgasm. With a contended sigh she got up and fixed her robe as she went into the kitchen to fix a couple of plates.

"Chancellor called, he says there are a dozen new recruits at HIT that need training--" 

Elbows deep in soapy water, Gillian scrubbed at the dinner dishes while Mac cleared off the dining room table on the far side of the room.

"Oh? And he's okay with paying the fee or does he want a discount for a group rate?" Mac had put on jean shorts and a blue tank top; his hair tied back in a pony tail. He had the silverware and the empty rice bowl in his hands and carried them to the sink.

"He didn't say anything about wanting a discount Mac."

"Yeah well 25 thousand each isn't exactly pocket change--" Standing beside her, he set the glasses and silverware into the dishwater. "The fee to train a dozen men at that rate is 300 thousand."

"If he wants the best he's going to have to pay for it--" Gillian rinsed a glass and put it in the drain board.

"True, but I suppose I _could_ knock off a little for old times sake--" Mac shifted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"When are you going to quit being so stubborn and marry me?" He whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her neck.

Gillian finished the last dish and put it in the drain board. She washed her hands and dried them, turning around to face her fiancé; her arms sliding around his neck. "When are you going to quit pestering me about it?"

"I think the answer to _that_ is pretty obvious--" He turned his head sideways and kissed her; his mouth taking hers with slow deliberate purpose.

She groaned, the sweet taste of his kisses filling her mouth. Her hands gripped the back of his hair as their tongues touched one another. A week's worth of passion being rekindled at that simple, teasing stroke.

Mac slid down a little and lifted her up, their mouths still locked together. He carried her into the living room and they both crashed onto the sofa, his weight sinking her down into it.

"I know why you won't, you think I didn't mean it when I proposed to you--" Mac replied breathlessly in between kisses; he rubbed his body against hers; the pressure and warmth making both of them whimper.

"You may change your mind Mac, you might wake up tomorrow and decide you don't want me as your wife--" She tilted her head back, groaning as she pulled the tank top over his head. Her hands moved in between their bodies and she fumbled with the button on his shorts.

"Well I'm not!" He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the couch arm above her head with just enough force to get her attention and keep it. She stared at the man above her; seeing the intense glow in his chocolate eyes.  

"I _want you! In all the time you've known me Gill have I __ever changed my mind about something?"_

She thought about it for the space of a minute; it was clear that he was telling the truth and she shook her head; the realization that he truly did want to marry her made a watery smile come to her face.

"All right Mac, whenever you want we'll get married--"

He beamed, touching his forehead to hers. "As soon as I can arrange it, so you better get yourself a dress."

Gillian opened her eyes, seeing the empty half of the bed. She glanced at the balcony doors seeing they were open and the sound of the rolling tide came drifting in. Kicking off the blankets she stretched as she rolled onto her side and got up. The master bedroom had few comforts; the big king size bed, the frame made of wicker, a matching wicker dresser and a pair of nightstands. Her robe hung on the post and she snatched it off and slipped it on; tying it around her.  

The morning an overcast one, nothing but dark foreboding clouds and a salty breeze greeted her as she stepped out onto the balcony.  She closed her eyes and breathed in the aromatic ocean air and gazed out across at the dark blue water and endless tan sand.  A familiar shape sat by the edge of the surf, recognizing instantly the long blond hair that fluttered in the breeze and the bare back.

A smile came to Gillian's face as she took the wooden stairs that led off of the balcony down to the ground. Gulls screeched overhead as she made her way across the gritty sand; sinking partially into it. Finally she reached the figure and sank to her knees behind him, hugging him across the chest.

"Kind of early to be out here wave watching, don't you think?"

MacGyver shifted on the sand his hands touching the ones around him; his fingers slid over the gold band behind her engagement ring touching his to it gently. Even though it had been eight weeks since they were married, he still wasn't used to wearing the ring.

"Just thought I'd come out here and enjoy the morning--" He leaned back and nuzzled the side of her face. "What about you? Why are you up so early?"

Gillian sighed at the feel of his lips on her cheek. "I woke up to find I was all alone--" 

"I thought I'd let you get some sleep--" Mac closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her pressing against him; her warm body, the smooth silk of her robe and the smell of her hair.

She moved around him and climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Can't convince you to come back to our nice fluffy bed and sleep with me?" She brushed back his hair and leaned forward, her lips began kissing the flesh of his neck; her husband moaned and tilted his head back.

"Keep doing that and we won't be sleeping--" He gasped as Gillian latched onto the base of his throat; he shuddered at the sensation gripping her shoulders.

His wife grinned feeling his pulse speed up. "We're still on our honeymoon."

"Have been for two months—long honeymoon--" The blue checkered pajama pants he wore were growing rather tight, his wife knew this and rubbed her butt along the warm bulge that suddenly nudged it.

Mac drew in a deep breath; both his hands clutching her butt as he started to stand up.

"Mac!" Gillian gasped, surprised at his sudden movement. "You're going to drop me!"

"No I won't--" He carried her in a reverse piggy bank ride over to the stairs and made his way up them. 

They both flopped down onto the bed, Mac on top of his wife. "You wanted us back in bed, well here we are--" His hands worked on the tie that held her robe closed.

Gillian said nothing, simple smiled as her fingers stroked across his broad shoulders. She saw the intense look on his face that was the one thing that never changed about him, in spite of everything else that did. That predatory gleam, the look of a wild animal in pursuit still lingered; the gaze of those coffee colored eyes always made her shiver with desire.

"You're mine now--" He whispered as he lowered his face and rubbed it against his chest possessively.

"Yes Alex—I am--" The use of his real name made his head come up fast. 

"Say it again--" 

"Alex--" Gillian whispered, watching the color suddenly darken her husband's face. His eyes slid closed and he shivered; his breathing speeding up.

"You've never called me that before."

She reached up and planted a hand on his cheek, her fingers caressing it gently. "I didn't know how you would take it--" He turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand, his eyes opening.

"I didn't know either, but the way you said it--" Mac shifted between her legs, their hips pressing together.  

"Makes my blood boil."

Her hands slid down his back to his pants and began pushing them down over his hips; the material the only thing that separated them. "Show me."

Mac wiggled out his pants; they fluttered to the floor. He reached out and glided his hand down one long leg raising it; crawling back over her he settled that leg over his shoulder.

"I intend to--" With a single stroke of his powerful back he filled her; a smile came to him as he watched her face darken in a flush.

Gillian stirred, rubbing the arm across her chest. The warm breath of her husband against her ear made goose bumps break out all over her; she could tell by its tone that he was awake.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?" He kissed that ear then moved to her neck and shoulder.

Shifting, she moved his arm from around her and rolled over to face her husband. "Did you think things would turn out like this?"

Stretched out on his side, Mac gazed at his wife. "No, I didn't."

She scooted closer to him, her fingers brushing back his hair from his shoulder before roaming down his pecs. "What did you think would happen?"

"Being a bad guy, there were a couple of options--" Now it was his turn to touch her; his index finger traced down the curve of her face. "Death, prison--"

"I meant between us. Did you ever think we'd be married?" She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying his gentle touch.

Mac stared at her for the space of a minute, his whiskey colored gaze bore into her and finally he spoke.

"No. I thought one day you would wake up and realize who you were sleeping beside and leave."

Gillian's eyes widened a little; she could tell from his face that he meant it. 

"Why did you think that?"

"Because I've given you every reason in the world to despise me; I hit you and belittled you and treated you like crap--" He swallowed hard. "But no matter what I did, you stayed. I don't understand that, still don't."

Smiling, she leaned towards him and buried her face in the space between his neck and shoulder. "Because I love you, that's why."

"Never understood that part either--" He put his arm around her, closing his eyes.

"I could see the real you, through all the pain and anger. The man that's emerged now was always there Mac; he just couldn't find his way out."

"It took two weeks in a basement and heroin--" Tightening his hold around her, Mac sighed.

"The reasons don't matter, the change does--" Gillian drew back. "And we've got a bright future ahead of us--" She took his hand and traced it down her chest to her lower stomach.

"All of us--"

MacGyver saw where she placed his hand and lifted his eyes to look into hers. She didn't say a word, only gave him a big grin.

He drew in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he dropped his head. Gillian tucked two fingers under his chin and lifted it; she gasped in surprise to see the tears bright in his eyes and rolling down his face. They made her own tears start to form as the two embraced, holding one another tightly.

THE END AND THE BEGINNING.

EPILOGUE

After leaving Germany, Murdoc and Elena returned to LA; once there Murdoc quit the Phoenix Foundation and the two of them moved to France. There they bought an estate in the French country side and began their own vineyard/winery. Six months later, Elena gave birth to a daughter they named Lourdes Carolina Murdoc.  

Esmeralda Chacon continues to run _El Palacio de Las Panochas._ The money she received from Gillian allowed her to expand the property and increase her profit margin making it one of the most successful brothels in Nevada.

Chancellor returned to France and once more took charge of HIT. Six months later; he was found in his bedroom with his throat slashed. The French police had no leads in the case. With Chancellor dead, the board decided to run the organization on their own. HIT was dissolved one month later; its members scattered to the wind.

Eva Alexis Jackson was born eight months later on the Hawaiian island of Maui. She weighed seven pounds two ounces and was 21 inches long. After the birth, Mac, Gillian and Eva returned to the Phoenix Islands to the plantation house and the training camp. 

Did they live happily ever after? Or will there be more adventures?

Only time will tell…


End file.
